Gray
by EXNativo
Summary: The Pokémon Master is supposed to be able to overcome any adversary. After the Lily of the Valley Conference, Ash decides to actually take his time and train his team. He wants to be the best, and starting with Unova, he'll prove that he can be. Mixture of canon, AU, and the games. Mature Aura Ash, not entirely serious, PearlShipping (as decided via poll).
1. This Was Supposed To Be A Vacation!

I love stories that follow this sort of premise. Hopefully, I can make a contribution that people will enjoy.

More Author's notes down the bottom. For now, let's get to the story!

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is, in fact, not owned by me. I know, shocked me too when I first found out.**

**XxX**

Chosen by the universe to serve and protect, how far would one go to achieve their dreams in this world filled with fantastic creatures?

The land, or rather planet, of Pokémon. Animals and plants, lifted from fantasies run wild with imagination. Lives, alight with the flames of battle and the temptation of strength. The humans, traversing each day to get that single step closer to their destinies. The Pokémon, standing by their side. Pushing each other through every trial faced, the stars of their accomplishments brightening every time the moon rises.

Adventure lurks behind every corner passed, friends and foes walking the paths that life has to offer.

They are all unique. Aspirations. Heritage. Typings. Pokémon, generating waves of their own as they cut through the world's many oceans. Blocking the sun's rays with their feathers, as they search for their new homes.

Giving the humans within a sea-faring plane an amazing view to gaze upon, including one excited teenage boy.

"I can't wait! A new region, new Pokémon, another league!" The Pikachu sitting upon his shoulder flicked his tail, his eyes glued to the window, much like his trainer's. "After two years! You ready, buddy?"

His first Pokémon pumped his tiny fist into the air, a grin to match his human friend's stretching across his face. "Pika!"

It had been far too long since they'd traveled, collecting badges and new friends along the way. And even though Ash had been prepared to run off after another league the second they'd arrived back in Pallet Town, he'd been stopped in his tracks by the first ever obstacle that he couldn't get around.

His final battle within the Lily of the Valley Conference.

His dream, it relied solely on the power of his Pokémon. The one thing in his life that he desired the most, with his friends being the only key through those massive doors.

And yet, he'd have left them, stuck within the confines of the ranch surrounding Oak's laboratory as he once again traversed blindly through a foreign land.

Without a second thought, he would have repeated that process anew, with whatever new friends he made during his latest adventure.

How could he ever ascend to the position of Pokémon Master, if he refused to train all that he had captured? How many people would he face in this new league, cruising through every round with a single Pokémon of legendary stature?

Ever since his journey through the Hoenn region had ended, he'd never given his Sceptile more than a passing thought. Despite all the battles, every adventure.

He'd almost completely forgotten about the Pokémon that had managed to take down the most powerful challenge in the entire league. Not even the trainer that had fought against Tobias in the final round had come _close_ to such a feat.

Every Master required Pokémon of legendary caliber, and he'd done nothing but neglect everyone that could come close to that level.

With that realisation, the decision had already been made. It had felt strange; like Ash was going against the very nature of his being, but it had to be done.

His dream was to be the very best, and even Sceptile had been a weak little Treecko to begin with. His mother had been thrilled when he'd announced his desire to remain in his home; to bring every single one of his non-human friends to a level befitting his dreams.

Professor Oak had been happy to coach the boy, the former Champion recruiting his own Pokémon from his trainer days at Ash's request. The tricks he'd picked up during his youth could take Ash far, and his Pokémon had been generally happy with the change in schedule. Relaxing with their old trainer and occasionally protecting the lab from poachers or wild Pokémon was one thing, but building up some of the younger generation into the same Champion material they themselves were made of? Their days of boredom had finally seemed to have ended.

For more than two years, Ash had remained in Pallet Town. Every day, come rain or shine, he would be in Oak's ranch, either training alongside his Pokémon or soaking up as much of Professor Oak's knowledge as he could. Amazingly, he'd managed to retain some of the lessons.

Occasionally, a person he'd known from his journeys, mainly Brock or Misty, would drop by, and that day would soon be filled with the sounds of laughter and the quiet exchanges of progress. The battles that were held during some of these visits could often be heard through the entire town; sometimes even drawing an audience.

When his mother had brought up the prospect of a vacation to a region he'd never heard of, Ash had jumped at the opportunity. His family of Pokémon were ready, he could feel their excess energy running through his own veins. Though if he had to guess, he'd have said that was probably due to his ever excelling mastery in the complex arts of Aura.

"Pika!" Ash's attention snapped to where his partner was pointing, his eyes widening as a smile touched upon his face.

How he wished his Pokédex could have been upgraded before they had to leave. The large bird easily keeping pace with the plane he was riding in looked amazing, the long ribbons extending from its eyes billowing out in the wind. The new Pokémon glanced at the staring boy through the corner of its yellow eyes, before its beak opened wide in a cry that couldn't be heard within the plane.

"I want one." Pikachu nodded from his trainer's shoulder, as both human and Pokémon watched the new bird rejoin its flock, high above the plane.

Apparently Professor Oak was going to be meeting up with an old colleague when they landed, in order to attend a conference of sorts. Ash quickly took a picture of the flock with his Pokédex, intent on finding out the species' name as soon as they found the Professor's friend. Flying Types were always a welcome addition to any team.

**XxX**

Even if he had only been standing here for a few seconds, there was no doubt in Ash's mind. Unova felt far more interesting than Kanto ever had.

Maybe it was the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, as his mother and Professor Oak offered to collect their luggage. Perhaps it was the plane that was currently floating atop the water, technology that he'd never even heard of when he set out on his first adventure.

Or maybe it was the ominous swirling mass of storm clouds and blue lightning, completely ignoring the breeze as it rapidly closed in on the pier they were standing on.

Funny, normally Team Rocket would be trying to steal his Pokémon by no- wait ominous clouds?

Thunder boomed in the distance as Ash and Pikachu both turned towards the weather phenomenon, the pressure being exuded by the clouds all too familiar for their tastes. The power, the presence, the Aura.

A legendary Pokémon. A possibly angry legendary Pokémon.

"Pikachu, something tells me this isn't good."

The Mouse Pokémon didn't even get time to respond, as both he and his trainer leapt away from the patch of dock that was now being flash fried by lightning.

**XxX**

It felt almost comical, in a way. Watching as a teenager and his first Pokémon danced between strikes of abnormally coloured electricity. Small yelps leaving their mouths with every striking volt, their heads visibly tilted up as they haphazardly made their way back to the shore line.

If they fell into the water on either side, there was no way of dodging the strikes.

"This is bullshit!" Ash yelled up to the sky, his eyes following a black mark as it was carved into the plane. "I just got here! This was supposed to be a vacation!"

Still, something about the energy being released felt... off. The electricity wasn't being discharged out into the air, as it normally would during attacks. If it was, Pikachu would be attracting almost every bolt towards himself with his Lightning Rod ability. No, instead it would stab into the ground, before rising back up into the clouds?

The process would be complete and restarting faster than the average human eye could follow. Then again, not every human eye had the added benefits of control over Aura. And even with how bad Ash's control over the mysterious energy really was, augmenting strength and senses was one of the most basic of all Aura related tricks.

Whatever was attacking them from the clouds, it was skilled. If it was wild, then maybe it could be caught? He had a few Poké Balls on him, after all...

Ash dispelled that thought, narrowly avoiding having his nose burnt off by a stream of blue electricity.

"Pikachu, try Thunderbolt!" Ash called out, clenching his teeth as the deafening bang of thunder sounded once more.

Maybe if the lightning were natural, it would be more powerful. But even the noise being created by these artificial strikes hurt like Hell. He couldn't even begin to think of how badly Pikachu was suffering through this. Most of the lightning was being aimed at him, after all.

Hopefully any damage done wouldn't be permanent.

Pikachu gave no indication that he'd heard the command, save for the arc of yellow energy half as wide as the plane they'd arrived in shooting towards the sky. With a roar, the first noise they'd heard in a few minutes other than thunder, the blue electricity came crashing from the clouds once again, meeting Pikachu's attack just before it could enter the swirling abomination.

It took Ash less than half a second to see the attack wouldn't go in Pikachu's favour.

Yellow was rapidly overcome by blue, Pikachu's attempt at an offensive only adding to the size of the opposing force.

Ash's eyes widened; he'd never heard of electricity being used to leech energy from an Electric type. Reaching for one of the seven Poké Balls around his waist - being a trainer of his experience, Professor Oak had heightened the number he could officially carry to ten - He hurriedly called out to his best friend, "Light Screen, quick!"

A box of glowing yellow energy surrounded Pikachu's small body, managing to hold integrity as one of the strongest attack it had faced in two years crashed against it.

It would hold. But Ash would have to move quickly.

Sparing a moment to check Pikachu, Ash hurled a Poké Ball into the air, a cry of, "Garchomp, I choose you!" leaving his lips.

Old habits die hard, apparently.

Ash's first Dragon Type materialised mid-air, his arms folded against his body with every fin extended. Immediately taking stock of the situation, he was standing in front of Pikachu, the visibly panting Electric Type dropping the Light Screen that he had miraculously managed to maintain.

Garchomp, as a Gible, had taken to Ash's far more vigorous training back in Pallet Town surprisingly quickly. Results had shown themselves quite rapidly, as within a month Ash had found a proud Gabite waiting for him on Oak's ranch, thankfully choosing to rub against the boy cheek, which he could now reach, rather than attempt to bite down on the teenager's head.

Gible had been one thing, but even then one wrong move or miscalculation of strength would have ended in less brains left inside than outside. And even without the usual show of affection, the Dual Dragon and Ground Type had continued to showcase loyalty that would border on fierce.

Garchomp had first stood before him, during Team Rocket's last ever attempt at stealing his Pokémon. Ash couldn't help but wonder where they were nowadays; it had been over a year since he'd last seen them. And, Arceus forbid, he was almost starting to miss them.

Garchomp glared skyward, his extreme resistance to electricity clearly on display as the lightning striking him intensified. With, as Ash briefly noticed, sand beneath his feet rather than wooden dock, the electricity bearing down on him was passing through his system harmlessly, dispelling into the ground long before any real damage could be done.

"Garchomp!" The large dragon turned to his trainer, baring a toothy grin as Pikachu gave him a thumbs up from Ash's shoulder. "I don't know what that thing is, and to be honest I don't care. Get rid of it; Draco Meteor!"

Orange energy beginning to permeate his body, Garchomp gave his trainer a brief nod, turning to face the eye of the hurricane that hung before them. The lightning had stopped, the only blinding blue remaining on the beach being the stray bolts that would leap between clouds.

It was almost as though the thing in the sky had noticed its attack wasn't working, and was now watching as a glowing orb began to form before the Mach Pokémon's mouth. Had it never faced a Ground Type before?

With a roar of his name, Garchomp tilted his neck; nothing but a straight line between him and the center of the abnormality. Much to the nature of its firer, the attack screamed towards the Heavens at an almost blinding rate, impacting heavily against whatever was up there.

With an explosion far more volatile than any thunder had been that day, the orb detonated as it entered the clouds, every faux meteor slamming into the being above with the force of a speeding bus. Garchomp couldn't help the predatory smile that spread across his face; the number of species that would be able to dodge an attack of that speed could be counted on one of his trainer's hands. His mastery was his pride; an achievement among those who shared both his name and his knowledge of that move.

Both Pokémon and their trainer, as well as the crowd they'd unconsciously accumulated, watched the sky with varying levels of bated breath, awaiting retaliation from what had so callously thrown down the likes of lightning upon their world.

The clouds and smoke above their head dispersed, revealing to all an empty sky.

Garchomp tilted his head whilst Ash closed his eyes, allowing Aura to seep through his body. He wasn't that good at using the Sight yet, but ever those wettest behind the ears of Guardian training would be able to sense the likes of a legendary Pokémon, should one be in their immediate location.

Breathing out a sigh, Ash opened his eyes, nodding to Pikachu as he held up a Poké Ball.

"Garchomp." He called, grabbing his friend's attention, "whatever it was, you scared it off. Thank you."

Garchomp raised a claw to his forehead in a salute, his eyes not leaving the sky even as he was sucked into his 'Ball.

"That was...interesting." Ash commented, turning back to the building he'd seen his human companions disappear into. Before his Aura enhanced brain had time to register, arms had circled around his chest, a forehead being pressed into his chest.

"Ash! Are you OK!?" Even with her voice slightly muffled, identifying the woman took no effort on Ash's behalf. When had he become taller than his mother?

"Don't worry, I'm fine." As Pikachu rubbed his cheek against Delia's hair, Ash looked out over his mother's head, raising an eyebrow as he spotted Professor Oak deep in discussion with a woman he'd never seen before.

Well, Ash mused, three guesses as to who this colleague is...

**XxX**

Ash and Delia stared up at the building before them, identical expressions of awe on their face.

It was _huge_! Easily, the entirety of Oak's lab would have been able to fit within the walls, and there would still be room to spare. What sort of research required this amount of room?

Professor Juniper, as she had been introduced, strode through the doors, Professor Oak having fallen into step beside her. Behind the duo, mother and son were still looking around, trying to burn as many of these new memories into their mind as possible.

Though one of them had traveled through half the world, it was in the Ketchum DNA to be amazed at new things. Specifically, the scientific equipment.

The car ride from the small airport to the laboratory had been nothing if not eventful. Many new species of Pokémon, some not even Oak had seen, surrounded them as they drove, through a forest and past a large lake. Ash had wasted no time in handing his Pokédex to Professor Juniper, after she had confirmed that upgrading it with information on Unova native breeds was possible.

Professor Oak smiled through the exchange. Even with Ash's enthusiasm and other motives, his dream was coming closer to fruition with every new adventure his young friend departed on.

Pikachu easily leapt from Ash's shoulder, landing lightly on a table that Juniper had indicated, just before she left the room. He felt fine, even with so much electricity pressing down on him, but their new friend had insisted. Nobody wanted problems that could easily be prevented to arise.

"Osha?" Everyone's attention, human or otherwise, was instantly at the door, watching as a small Pokémon many of them had never seen before cautiously entered the room. After no movement had been made for a succession of seconds, Delia was crouched before it, carefully running a hand across its head.

"You're so cute!" Maturity won through in her voice; she was stating a fact, not gushing over a Pokémon's appearance. Totally.

Looking particularly less bewildered, the small Pokémon allowed himself to be lifted carefully into the air, calling out happily in greeting as Pikachu waved enthusiastically.

"That's Oshawott." Professor Juniper walked through the door once again, pushing a button on one of the many keyboards within the room. A faint glow appeared on the table underneath Pikachu, moving back and forth smoothly as it scanned him. "He's one of the Pokémon that new trainers in Unova can receive."

Ash stroked the Oshawott as it leapt on top of the table Pikachu was seated on, taking caution to remain a safe distance away. He looked young; easily spooked. Though he seemed to love the attention he was receiving right now.

"I want to know more about Unova." Ash commented, snorting in amusement as Oshawott leapt cleanly from the table and on top of his head. Before anything else could be said, both boy and freeloader went cross-eyed, something red dropping down in front of their faces.

"Fully upgraded and awaiting use." Professor Juniper smiled, returning to bow that Ash gave her in thanks. As she turned back to the machines, the doors opened once more, admitting a rather rotund man in a white lab coat.

"Professor Juniper." The man smiled as Oshawott waved one stumpy arm, waiting as the woman in question turned off whatever had been scanning Pikachu, nodding to the small Pokémon.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor. A young trainer, I believe he received his first Pokémon here two years ago." The man glanced towards the ceiling, searching through his memory. "He said his name was...Fall? no... ah! Trip!"

**XxX**

OK, was this kid just a member of the paparazzi in disguise or something?

Ash and Trip stood at opposite ends of the field that made up part of Professor Juniper's lab, a Poké Ball held in each of their hands. Their meeting had been pleasant enough, with Professor Juniper suggesting they hold a battle to commemorate the event. The two teenagers had decided on a full six on six match, with Trip downright demanding that Pikachu be used at some point in the battle.

Even all the way in Unova, news of powerful Pokémon traveled quickly. The boy before him had managed to defeat two legendaries in his last league, before dropping from the face of the competitive world purely to train. Not even to mention, the Pikachu that had been hitching a ride on his shoulder had taken out not just any legendary, but a Latios? Those things were built for offense!

He was excited. More so than he could remember being. He himself came close to members of the Elite Four here in Unova, if his tournament placings were anything to go by. To meet someone that could surpass that, whilst visiting someone else purely to thank them for a deed two years ago?

He couldn't shake the feeling that some incredibly luck had just befallen him, in the form of the most powerful rival he could think of.

"This will be a six on six match!" Professor Oak, the voluntary referee for the match, called out. "Substitutions are only allowed once an opponent's Pokémon is knocked out, and once all the Pokémon on one side are unable to battle, the match is over. Now...begin!"

Simultaneously, both trainers threw their Poké Balls high, their voices mingling into one glaring challenge.

"Let's go, Conkeldurr!"

"I choose you, Heracross!"

Both Fighting Type Pokémon landed on the field with heavy thuds, their eyes locking silently. Behind both their backs, trainers mimicked their Pokémon, both daring the other to move first.

With identical smirks, both teenagers pointed forth, the most important command in two years leaving their lips.

"Stone Edge!"

**XxX**

**I like Trip. Bit of a disrespectful ass, but really against canon Ash he has every right to be.**

I'll say everything I have to say now, seeing as the chapter is done. You don't have to read this part, but I would appreciate it if you did. It's rather lengthy, though.

First up, this is the first story that I'm writing for Pokémon. I've loved the games (and to a lesser extent, the anime) for more than a decade now. Though to be quite honest, I almost completely gave up on said anime with the start of Unova.

Was Ash dropped on his head as a baby? Serious question here. Anyway.

You all know what I'm about to say, and if you don't, spoilers. How the Hell did Pikachu get his ass handed to him by a Snivy with no experience, being commanded by a trainer with no experience, when in the last season he took out a damn Latios? Oh shit look out he's got a camera be afraid. Also, I've got the strangest feeling that catching a Latios in that universe takes at least some skill as a trainer, especially when that trainer's Darkrai destroyed an entire top level competition almost singlehandedly.

Because he lost his electricity? What kind of excuse is that? Zekrom could have left Pikachu stuck in a wheelchair, breathing through a tube, and still Snivy wouldn't have won as easily as it had. Actually, it still would have lost, and nothing can convince me otherwise.

I'm not even going to bring up Regice. Just...whatever.

I'm going to incorporate some things from Black and White 2 into this story, mainly Iris' position within the League and some game locations that are visited early. Such as Floccesy Ranch, for...reasons. Cough cough overused trope cough.

Moving on, I'm going to be aging the characters. Staying ten forever is fine, but I need some reason to mature Ash a little bit or else I'm going to go insane. As such, he will be a sixteen year old, which if you're not well aware is dangerously far within teenager territory. The best part? Options for shipping are open. I'm not going to write a harem, but there may be multiple separate relationships. Or, there could be none at all. Feel free to leave your option in a review or PM them to me.

Finally, I'll be relying on you all to tell me what Ash should catch. He'll get all the 'canon' Pokémon, but here I can make anything happen. Just remember, it doesn't matter what the Pokémon is, there is no silly addition, even something like a Rattata. Legendaries, I could be persuaded. No promises on any regard, though.

Also, going back to Iris. She annoys me. So she's not being a travel companion. She's also Champion, though Ash isn't going to know that. Cilan, however, probably will end up traveling with Ash. He's no Brock, but honestly nobody can stand up to Brock. Plus, let's be real, Ash needs a companion who can cook. Unless there's an episode that shows he can cook, I'm not sure he'd be too interested in learning.

I know I've said a lot here, and I thank you sincerely if you decided to read it all the way through. I don't know when I'll update, but by then I'll hopefully have some more plans for this fic. Don't forget, you can always help me in that regard...

Till next chapter .o/

**_X_**


	2. He's Like Me, But Less Dumb

I've gotta say, re-watching the Unova portion of the anime is kind of painful. I might end up just following the events of the games with the anime characters. Or muting the anime. Yeah, that could work...

So I'm sorry if I end up missing something important in the anime. But, I'm not really. Sorry. Not.

I'll respond to a couple of reviews, as they are both to do with the Pokémon that are going to be caught. Otherwise I would respond privately.

To stars90: I understand your... I'm not sure if concern is the right word, but I understand where you're coming from when you say you don't want him catching Pidove. But I'm sticking by what I said. Ash will catch every Pokémon he did in canon, but there are ways I can incorporate your thoughts. I can even use a system that you mentioned in your review. Those plans will all hinge on whoever wins the poll on my profile, though.

Oh yeah, there's a poll on my profile. Kind of important stuff. I'd advise you [all] to check it out, as the result impacts the story greatly.

To vijay sewardekar 31 (your name is damn near impossible to remember): Do you understand what you're asking for here? You want Ash to catch a legendary. Not just any legendary, mind you, but a legendary that went toe to toe with Rayquaza? That arrived on Earth from space? Whose offensive power could rival Mewtwo's and defensive power could rival Registeel's? The implications alone for your request are ground breaking, even within the confines of fanfiction. It is completely unreasonable to assume that anything along the lines of your request could ever happen outside of plot contrivance the likes of which nobody has ever seen since Cars 2.

I'm totally doing it. Ash is getting a Deoxys. I've already got a plan for how it's going to happen too. Yes. I mean, this is for fun, right? This is my little corner of the Internet, from where I can bitch about Unova and claim Ash's intellectual equal to be a Rhyhorn. So why the Heckles not?

I better stop now, or else I never will.

Either way, I hope this has been an informative and entertaining ride through these notes. Without further adi...eeiu...ooo(?), on with the story!

**XxX  
><strong>

Range, the interminable companion of combat. When in battle against a foe you know nothing about, your choices are to flee or fight. Should fleeing not be a viable option, attacks that can cover expansive range are the best you can possibly start with. Find what your opponent specialises in, and initiate a plan from that point forth.

The words flashed through their minds, the first lesson any trainer beyond the point of beginner could hope to pick up on.

Rings of displaced Earth formed of either side of the field, launching from their wielders to clash. Smoke erupted over the field as Heracross and Conkeldurr locked eyes, awaiting the next command from the human that raised them.

Trip acted first.

"Conkeldurr!" The Muscular Pokémon was already on the move, sprinting towards its opponent with its arms outstretched, the concrete pillars in its grasp remaining parallel to the ground. "Get in close and use Fire Punch!"

"Heracross, dodge it!"

The words had barely left Ash's mouth before a large fist cloaked in fire was thrown towards the Bug type's face, Heracross narrowing his eyes against the heat as he shifted his weight onto his left leg.

Dodging with his body could be difficult, but he wouldn't allow such a small flaw in his biology to stop him.

The surprisingly fast attack sailed past his face, Conkeldurr's fist hitting the ground with enough force to crater it.

Primeape could throw a punch twice as powerful in half the time, but knowing that fact didn't abolish the small part of Ash that was impressed with the attack.

"Brick Break!" He called, his eyes never leaving his opponent's Pokémon. "While it's close!"

White light bursting from his hand, Heracross cried out his name, driving his arm into Conkeldurr's stomach with speed usually unheard of for his species. The flames still surrounding his new burly friend's arm didn't really bother him; almost every single attack he'd taken from a Fire Type Pokémon felt hotter. The punch probably still would have bruised if it landed, though.

The strength of the attack forced Conkeldurr into the air, his feet leaving the ground as he hunched over, his arms across his stomach.

"Conkeldurr!" Trip shouted, his tone betraying his worry as his Pokémon landed before him, managing to remain on his feet as he straightened up.

A large dent had appeared in one of his concrete pillars, cracks spreading up and down in the pattern of an Ariados' web.

"It managed to block?" Ash mumbled to himself, his desire to catch a Conkeldurr of his own rising as the Pokémon in question looked down to its pillar in dismay. Did these people think concrete grew on trees or something?

Trip gulped, his eyes flicking from Conkeldurr to Heracross. He'd known what to expect, but that hit had been powerful. Too powerful.

Had Conkeldurr managed to block the attack on his own, or was that a random stroke of luck on his behalf? Would the answer make a difference in this situation?

"Hyper Beam!" He would have to keep his distance, to create or search for an opening that could be exploited. There hadn't been too many situations that physical strength could be ruled out as an option.

Ash watched as the Pokémon across from him punched his hands together, a rapidly expanding orb forming as they were pulled apart.

"He's keeping his distance, and still attacking. Hey Pikachu, he kind of reminds me of me when I was a couple of years into journeying. Except he's less dumb."

Pikachu nodded, pointing a stubby finger towards a noticeably sweating Heracross.

"Oh, right. Well, if he's changing tactics, so can we. Heracross, you reckon you can take it with Iron Defense?"

With only slight amounts of hesitation, Heracross nodded, his entire body gleaming with a silvery light. As Conkeldurr threw its hands forward, Heracross folded his arms across his face, digging his feet into the ground as best he could.

He'd taken powerful attacks before. But damn, was this beam bright. And kind of painful.

Trip watched, dumbfounded, as the Bug Type took the full brunt of Conkeldurr's attack, barely moving as the beam ripped stones from the ground beneath him.

It was official. As Conkeldurr allowed his pillars to hold him up and Heracross waved his slightly smoking arms, Trip acknowledged his desire to capture a Heracross of his own.

"Hey, Heracross!" Ash called, gaining the attention of everyone present. "How's about we get serious?"

Heracross grinned, turning to face a stupefied Conkeldurr with a glowing orb growing before his mouth.

**XxX**

Realising reality was beginning to get hard for Trip, as he recalled his fallen Chandelure.

He'd yet to win a single battle. His Conkeldurr had been too busy crying at the loss of his concrete pillars to properly fight back, leaving a tree several meters from the battlefield to catch him as he was sent flying by a Focus Punch.

That had been the first sign.

His Unfezant (_"Is that Unfezant with an e or an a?" Ash called, scribbling hastily on a notepad he'd unearthed from his bag._) had performed pitifully in an aerial battle against Ash's Swellow (_"I just sound it out, right?" Trip inquired around his pencil._), not managing to land even a single hit before being taken out by one Brave Bird.

The sign had then turned neon and started flashing.

His Vanillish had fared far better, landing attack after attack against what Ash had referred to as Muk. Even he could tell the sludge was sagging to the floor a lot more than when it had first appeared by the time he was withdrawing his Pokémon.

His Chandelure...where the Hell could he get a Garchomp of his own? What had that attack been called? Draco Meteor? The raw power behind just one move...

Trip felt like crying. He couldn't win this!

"Hold up." Ash called, handing his Pokédex to Pikachu as he picked up a pencil. "How did you get Unfe...zant again?"

"I caught him as a Pidove. They're everywhere, you'll come across one eventually." Trip looked up from his notepad, absently circling something as he did so.

"How did you catch that last thing you used?"

"You mean Garchomp?" Ash poked his head over Pikachu's shoulder, the small mouse having searched through his Pokédex at his request. "In the Sinnoh region, as a Gible. Pretty worth it, y'know."

Images flashed through Trip's mind, sharp fangs and stars falling from the sky.

"Y...Yeah, worth it..."

The field once again fell silent, both young trainers turning back to their notepads.

Trip's Jellicent glanced around the clearing from his position in the center of the battlefield, before his attention was once again drawn back to Ash's Kingler. It would be rude to ignore him, after all, what with the beautiful haiku that had been gouged haphazardly into the ground with an over-sized pincer.

Professor Juniper and Delia both reached for the beverages that had been brought outside upon their request, reclining back into the chairs that the Professor's assistants had fetched as an afterthought.

Professor Oak idly whistled, running a tape measure over various parts of Oshawott's body, his black and white flags laying on the ground beside him.

Ash brought his 'pad closer to his face; it was getting difficult to see the words what with the sun having set a while ago and all.

"I think I'm done..." He muttered, turning the pad over for Pikachu, arguably the intellectual of the duo, to check.

**XxX**

Breakfast the next morning had been delightful. Assortments of cuisine, many of which originated from the Unova region. Ash could have sworn he'd tasted the fancy in the toast.

Professor Juniper had offered a room of her lab to anyone wishing to spend the night indoors, and after the battle had finally been concluded everyone had readily agreed. Trip had been prepared to walk off the as soon as he and his Pokémon had eaten, stopping just as the doors opened to allow him access to the outdoors.

The hand on his shoulder wouldn't have let him move anyway.

"Don't let this loss get you down."

As surprised as he should have been, Trip found himself turning around, meeting the eyes of the slightly older trainer.

"You're going to be participating in the Unova League this season, aren't you? If I don't start now, what chance do I have?"

A smirk spread across Ash's face, the teenager letting go of Trip's shoulder as he crossed his arms.

"And you're just going to run off and train yourself into the ground?" The smirk fell, the look replacing it much more serious. "Take it from someone who knows. We'll probably end up battling again, and when that happens we'll have different teams. Different strategies. We'll be different people, and one loss won't mean anything. I've lost plenty of times before, but I've always beaten that same person when it mattered."

Ash turned to the door that led back into the lab, extending an arm to allow Pikachu to take his usual place upon his shoulder. Raising one hand in farewell, he threw a glance over his shoulder, his face failing to betray any emotion.

"I'll want a good battle when the time comes. Though I suppose knowing that you care for your Pokémon will make me feel a little better."

The door closed behind him, leaving Trip alone with his thoughts.

Pikachu nudged Ash's hat with his head, waving one stumpy arm in the direction of the door.

"He'll be fine. He reminds me so much of myself that it borders on freaky."

"Pika pi?"

"Yeah, being the one giving the advice for once actually felt pretty good. I hope they left thirds for me..."

**XxX**

Ash took as deep a breath as his lungs would allow, absently checking the sky for any storm clouds. The sun was already high above the horizon, rays of star byproduct blinking in and out of existence as the leaves blew in the wind.

This Route 1 felt much nicer than the one in Kanto. Amazing what a distinct lack of Spearow beak aimed at your eyeball did for the comfort factor.

Ash had been idly chatting with Pikachu, more or less holding a conversation with himself whilst Pikachu filled in the gaps he'd leave for air, when something large fell from the sky, landing a few meters ahead of the duo.

Ash stopped walking, as an enormous purple bush rose from the ground, turning around to... stare at them?

Ash almost breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the human attached to what he assumed his mother hair had looked like at his age.

"Hey!" The...girl smiled, raising a hand in greeting. She looked to be as old, if not slightly older, than Ash, various twigs and leaves protruding from her rather exuberant hair. "My name's Iris."

"Uh, hi. My name's A-" Ash froze, Pikachu becoming still as a statue on his shoulder. Quickly, his attention was drawn to the bushes on the side of the path, his eyes wide as they flicked side to side.

His breath came in shuddering gasps, his throat suddenly feeling far too dry.

"Pikachu, do you see it?"

Pikachu shook his head, his only movement as Ash's shoulder rose in a deep breath.

"It's not over there..." He muttered, before turning sharply towards the girl he'd just met.

"Where is it?" He almost hissed, his eyes once again flicking through the foliage before coming back to her.

Iris, whose hands were heading slowly towards her waist, stopped in her tracks, taking an involuntary at the look on Ash's face. His face held the same look she'd seen so many times on wild Pokémon that had been backed into a corner. "Where is what?"

Ash took a step towards her, his eyes narrowing even further as she took an equal step back. The small mouse on his shoulder had failed to move anything other than his eyes, which had continued to the scan their surrounding from his trainer's shoulder.

Ash's eyes flashed blue, his hands curling into shaking fists.

"Where is the bike!?"

**XxX**

"Well, we scared off another one."

"Pika."

"Having another friend to travel with would have been nice."

"Chu."

"I'll get over it. I mean, she probably wouldn't have been able to keep up with our training schedule anyway."

Above them, leaves began rustling, the branch connected to them shaking slightly.

Pikachu's ear twitched, tapping against Ash's hat as the small mouse looked up.

Ash copied his movements, a large smile spreading across his face in the process.

"She came back!" Ash shouted gleefully, jumping back as Pikachu abdicated his previous position. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu complied with the order, letting loose a slightly smaller than average arc of lightning.

The electricity danced through the leaves, striking whatever had been lurking beyond their view.

"Nice!" Ash's eyes began to glow blue, before being sealed from the world. Fishing a Poké Ball from his waist, he flung it high into the air, easily sending through the covering foliage.

"Go, Poké Ball!" He shouted, rushing forth as the device fell from the sky, dinging a successful capture on the way down.

Feeling a strange lack of an urge to pose, Ash scratched Pikachu's cheek as the mouse scurried to his shoulder, smiling at the content rodent as he waved his Pokédex over his newest team member's 'Ball.

**Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. A Pidove flock's cooing can get extremely noisy. Pidove is not attracted to shiny objects. This Pidove is female and has the Ability Super Luck. She knows the moves Gust, Quick Attack, Leer, and Night Slash. Note: Night Slash is hereditary.**

"I guess that means we got...Super Lucky, huh pal?" Ash laughed, even as he began twitching on the ground, courtesy of Pikachu's Thunderbolt. "Stop the...pun-ishment! Ha ha HARGH!"

**XxX**

High above the Sinnoh region, it is said that the creator resides, within a plane of higher existence atop the tallest mountain of all. He rests, regaining his strength for when the universe shall require him, beyond the grasp of mortal hands.

The scales exist beneath his feet, the balance of all dependent on his actions.

"Do you accept this responsibility?"

Today, he'd requested an audience. The first time in all his eternity he'd asked for another's presence.

The fact that it was the only legendary that had not been crafted by his own hand standing before him was somewhat of a cruel irony.

The feline like creature before him bowed to the ground, crossing an arm across his chest.

"Of course, Father." Mewtwo straightened his back, looking up to the creator before him. "If I may ask, why come to me?"

"You believe yourself unworthy to serve, due to your birth." It wasn't a question, the large shadow shifting comfortably under Mewtwo's gaze. "That does not change a thing. You are the most powerful warrior I can call upon, being sullied by human hands does nothing to alter my decision."

Mewtwo nodded, a faint blue glow beginning to outline his body.

"Mew has spoken quite highly of you." Arceus nudged his large head, a portal opening beneath Mewtwo's feet. "You will require all of your power for this task; do not bother wasting it teleporting."

Mewtwo gulped audibly, averting his eyes as he floated slowly through the doorway created for him, the glow slowly fading from his body.

The ground resealed itself, no evidence of inter-dimensional travel being left in its wake.

"Your heart has been touched by the Chosen." Arceus muttered, folding his legs underneath him. Extremely unbecoming of the highest deity in existence, he yawned, resting his head upon his front leg as he closed his eyes. "Who would think that _I_ would be the one having faith in you?"

**XxX**

Some more diversion from canon in this chapter. Mewtwo's mission, I pulled completely out of the blue. I wasn't even planning on including it in the story, and I'm not going to spoil what it is. Shouldn't be too difficult to figure it out, though. Mewtwo's power wouldn't be wasted on just anyone.

As you also could have probably figure out, this story will obviously not be entirely serious, as well as slightly quick paced. Humour will have a far superior role here, because I want to write a story that can make people laugh and enjoy reading it. There'll be some serious parts, obviously, but for the most part I'll be shooting for laughs, whilst actually telling a coherent story. Not as easy as it looks, trust me.

Feel free to leave a review. Two major events are already planned, and those were just from reviews on the first chapter. I love the ideas I'm getting from you guys.

Also, I mentioned it earlier but in case you missed it, do feel free to vote on the poll on my profile. Lucky for all of you I'm quite the multi-shipper, and I think I'll keep it up until chapter 5 is posted. Not sure how far Ash will be into his Unova journey by then, but does that really make a difference? BTW Cilan already has a pairing planned out for him. Confirmed, he'll be in this story.

Till next chapter. Don't expect it too soon .o/

_**X**_


	3. Glory And A Hospital Visit

Rewatching the third episode of Black and White felt more like a comedy than anything else. I mean, I know all these characters are supposed to be ten or something, but even when I was ten I was never that stupid. I don't care if it was the beloved family dog in the firing line, my weak ten year old ass would never try to choke out a crocodile. Also, does the animation, apart from the battles, look like crap to anyone else? The attacks all look incredible, but everything else...

It feels like they were trying to improve everything that didn't need improving. Character development? Whuts dat lol sounds like novice bullshit. An underlying message for the audience? No fuck that shit this show's been airing for like a decade let's make the explosions bigger!

And that Sandile bridge...oh God, my lungs hurt. Please, take some of the stupid away, I can't handle it all.

Note: Scenes that focus mainly on Pokémon will have their dialogue, which shall be written in _italics_.

**XxX**

Ash sighed happily as he reclined against the back wall of the Pokémon Center, absently stroking Pidove as both he and his latest addition to the team watched the event before them.

As per the new regime he'd imposed upon himself, he'd woken up just as the sun was becoming visible over the horizon. Being sure to take enough food for himself and his Pokémon from the cafeteria of the 'Center he'd managed to find the previous afternoon, he'd eaten alongside his friends, before the field around them finally began to fulfill its purpose.

Training.

In an instant, they'd all appeared before him, Quilava finally being able to stretch her legs for the first time since before boarding the plane. After allowing him to catch his breath from the unanimous hug they'd spontaneously given him, they were off, spreading across the land and skies to begin their training for the morning.

He hadn't bothered trying to contain a smile as Pidove immediately flew to Swellow, the two taking off towards the tree line with the telltale blinding energy of a Quick Attack bleeding from their wings. Having allowed himself a few more seconds to follow their movements, he'd turned to focus on his own training, hanging a sandbag that had been borrowed from the Pokémon Center on a particularly sturdy looking branch.

Having already removed his shirt, Ash had pulled a glove upon both his hands, focusing for a brief moment as he flared his Aura. The spiritual energy had rushed forth, eliciting a shiver as it flooded through his body.

Ignoring Pikachu's laughter whilst trying to apologise to a rather flustered Nurse Joy over a broken sandbag (and tree) had been irritating, though Ash would have to face down a few more rampaging legendaries before he would be allowed to call the experience harrowing.

After a full two hours had passed, Ash had called off the training, fully expecting to be swamped with various Pokémon bodies as he slumped against the rear wall of the 'Center. Instead, he'd hurriedly called Pidove down from the skies, watching with interest as his older Pokémon slowly gathered in a wide circle.

Well, this was interesting. Normally this game would be reserved for locations a bit further away from destructible buildings.

Pidove spread her small wings, accidentally knocking Ash's cap over one eye. She was about to take to the air, intent on joining her new friends...

Until Swellow beat his wings, unleashing a Boomburst that robbed many trees of their leaves as he launched himself into the air.

Pidove stopped dead, one leg still balanced precariously on Ash's shoulder as the ground no less than twenty meters away blew apart, clumps of detonated earth and shredded grass bouncing from the transparent, green tinged shield that had erected itself before her trainer. Through the cloud of dirt, electricity and flames clashed, the resulting explosion uprooting even more of what nearby foliage had survived.

Ash watched silently as Kingler blurred out of existence, reappearing to swing a Crabhammer over a Minimizing Muk before activating Agility once more, disappearing before an Eruption completely devastated whatever he had been standing on. Even with the pride swelling within his heart, no light seemed capable of shining on that shadow of guilt that remained.

He hadn't helped his Pokémon learn many of these moves. They'd figured them out, with nobody but each other and occasionally Professor Oak to guide them.

Working hard, for him, even when he did nothing for them. Even knowing that no ill will was being harboured against him, it still felt as though there should have been.

Garchomp's roar, as well as the subsequent barrage of meteors further obliterating the landscape, snapped Ash rather violently from his thoughts, unconsciously feeding more Aura into the Protect shield he'd been maintaining as Pidove cooed softly. She had been watching silently, her eyes shifting at almost dizzying speeds as they followed Swellow through the air.

Heracross had followed him into the sky, sending the bird plummeting to the ground after his Focus Punch broke through a Steel Wing-powered block.

"Point, Heracross." Ash muttered, wincing lightly as the Bug Type was blasted out of the air with a massive Hyper Beam. "And point, Muk."

The rules were standard. A Pokémon gets hit ten times, or faints, they're out. The winner would get the satisfaction of knowing they won. There wasn't many prizes one could get a Pokémon, after all. And if Ash knew anything about his Pokémon, it was the fact that glory would be a fine reward. Though not having to hold back as they devastated the landscape could probably be considered one also.

_Well_, Ash thought, watching as Pikachu danced around a Dragon Claw, managing to force Garchomp's feet from the ground with an Iron Tail to the cheek, _glory and a hospital visit_.

**XxX**

_"That was a dirty play, you damn rat!"_

_"So says the Ground Type!"_

_"The Ground Type that could bury you with a thought!" _

Pikachu rolled his eyes, detonating a Sludge Bomb with a Thunderbolt whilst it was still a safe distance away._ "I'd like to see you try!"_

His answer came in the form of a barrage of artificial minerals, forcing him to dodge to the side with a Quick Attack. Garchomp's Stone Edge collided against Heracross', the Bug Type's attack having flown directly through Muk's gelatinous body with little to no consequence.

Pikachu watched, bemused, as Garchomp folded his arms against his body, accelerating to half the speed of sound from takeoff as he slammed a glowing fist into Heracross' stomach, receiving a Brick Break that glowed slightly silver with the effects of an Iron Defense in the side for his troubles. He would have stayed to taunt the large dragon, had a Brave Bird from overhead not forced him halfway across the field in a sea of Double Team clones.

Though he'd never admit it out loud, he missed the lack of light that would shine in his old friend's eyes, every time he tried to eat a rock. But bodies weren't the only things that would change over evolution.

He was still easy enough to live with, even with his tendency to take training far too seriously. Not that he could honestly fault the dual Type for wanting to become the strongest Dragon in the world.

Battering a Flame Wheel-cloaked Quilava away from him with a Tail coated in Iron, Pikachu sprang into the air, multiple arcs of electricity discharging from his body to home in on what appeared to be an oddly coloured stone.

_"Minimize is bullshit, Muk!"_ Pikachu called, the Poison Type in question returning to his normal size with a wince. _"You're the reason I even learned Shock Wave to begin with!"_

Muk grumbled something lowly, visibly perking up as Pikachu was suddenly making an impressive indent in a tree thirty meters away, courtesy of Kingler's Crabhammer.

The prospect of his long time teammate being severely injured wasn't a particularly amusing one, but even Ash was laughing as Pikachu peeled his face from the bark.

There was just something inherently entertaining in watching a normally graceful athlete teeter on their own feet, all the while mumbling about cannons and seafood.

**XxX**

Ash glanced towards his rider, who looked quite proud of himself in spite of the large bandage that now adorned his forehead.

"Did you have to Volt Tackle that tree into the Pokémon Center?"

Pikachu shrugged, his ear flicking as a bush behind the duo rustled.

"This better not become a thing this region." Ash warned, glancing at one of the trees beside the path. Had he seen a flash of blue behind that trunk? "Unless you want to survive on sandwiches, we need them for food."

"Pika Pi." Pikachu crossed his stubby arms, staring pointedly away from his trainer.

"Hey! I didn't see you ever volunteering to learn how to cook! Or to apologise to Nurse Joy, for something _you_ did!"

The 'conversation' probably would have continued, had Ash not chosen that moment to plummet into an irritatingly hidden hole, landing rather painfully on his back with Pikachu thumping down heavily on his chest.

Ash sighed, air rushing through clenched teeth as it burned his lungs.

"I hate Unova and everything that resides in it."

**XxX**

Ash brushed a clump of soil from his shoulder, making sure to thank Swellow for his assistance before returning the Swallow Pokémon to his Poké Ball. Glancing upwards, he spotted Pikachu, the mouse's gaze fixed to the sky.

"It wasn't them." Ash said confidently, trying with all his might to convince himself along with his best friend. "It's been months. There is no way in Hell they know we're in Unova. I don't - no, I _refuse_ to believe they've followed us again."

* * *

><p>Hidden away in a strange laboratory halfway across the continent, three figures, each garbed head to two in a dark trench coat, sneezed simultaneously, drawing many odd looks from the scientists sharing the room with them.<p>

"Dat was...weird." The shortest of the three commented, his two taller companions quietly agreeing.

* * *

><p>Ash glanced into the pit, deciding that, yes, it looked quite like a hole. "Doesn't explain why it's here, though."<p>

"Are you OK?" Ash and Pikachu jumped, quickly locating the source of the voice. A young boy, no more than twelve years old, stepped over the top of the small rise in the path, a myriad of emotions playing across his face. Amused to concerned to resignation, in the space of a few seconds. "I knew I heard the sound of somebody falling into a hole."

"Yeah. Wait, I mean, someone fell into a hole? What, really? Where? Hope they're alright." Ash rapidly scanned the landscape, gasping dramatically as his eyes landed on the hole beside his feet. "Oh my Arceus! What a catacalysmit drop!"

The boy glanced at Pikachu, watching as the small Pokémon ran a hand down his face. "...Right. Anyway, my name's Dan."

"Oh, names! Excellent!" Ash stepped away from the hole, moving as though it would jump up and swallow him at any moment. "Ash Ketchum. Say, why is this hole that I totally saw and avoided here anyway?"

Dan looked skeptical for a moment, before sighing and beckoning Ash to walk with him.

"My family owns a Spa Resort a bit further down the path." Dan said, his uneasy gaze shifting towards the trees that flanked the dirt track. "I'll explain everything there; it's not safe around here right now."

Ash and Pikachu, the latter having scaled his trainer's body with experience only he could have, shared a mutual look, before Ash shrugged, following the young boy before them as he traversed the path at a noticeably increased speed.

**XxX**

Ash shielded his eyes from the sun, his eyes barely registering the time as somewhat after noon as they flicked down to his Pokédex. He had to admit, these mountains didn't look like the sort of place a group of Ground and Dark Types would choose to live.

It was too...bright. And happy.

Ash and Pikachu both scanned the canyon they'd found in their journey, having traveled in an almost perfectly straight line, heading in the exact direction Dan had pointed. One silent exchange later, and Ash was closing his eyes, feeling Pikachu awaken his reserves of electricity as his unsteady version of the Sight swept through every natural alcove.

The group of Pokémon terrorizing the resort had been described as strong. If there was any truth to that, their Aura would be quite easy to feel.

All he had to do was unearth a nest that hadn't been found for a few years, at the very least. Easy.

Extending his other-worldly reconnaissance to its limits, a sudden burst of energy came into view. A lighthouse of power atop the mountain adjacent, on the border of blindness.

"Got them." Ash smiled, reaching for one of the Poké Balls that adorned his belt.

**XxX**

Unruly. Tough. A complete disregard for the law, and one hella fine pair of shades.

A ruler of his own gang, and a glare that was designed to melt through the very bones of his enemies.

Ash knew, then and there, he'd found the next member of his team.

Ash felt himself choke up a little, sliding off Garchomp's back before the Dragon and Ground Type's feet had even touched the ground. The emotions had all come too fast, memories of his first little delinquent and all their adventures together raging through his mind.

As the stylish Sandile before him growled in warning, Ash returned Garchomp, switching his 'Ball out for another.

He'd considered allowing Pidove some actual battle experience, but the time just didn't feel...right.

"I challenge you." He stated, hefting the 'Ball into the air as Sandile switched from hostile to confused.

Why was this human so unafraid of him? Was there something in his teeth?

Ash turned a confident smile to the Sandile, though it shrank slightly as Quilava erupted from her Poké Ball. "You are the one causing trouble on Route 1, right?"

The Sandile hesitantly nodded, bringing Ash's smile back full force. "Great! Let's do something a little different. Quilava!" The mid level Fire starter glanced in his direction, never quite letting her opponent out of her peripheral vision. "This is your battle. Do whatever you want!"

Quilava's response came in the form of a Flamethrower, barring the incoming Mud Slap from touching her.

**XxX**

_"I've never seen a Pokémon like you before."_

The words sounded kind enough, though the glowing fangs and charge that accompanied them were much less so.

_"I come from Johto. Halfway around the world, or thereabouts."_ Quilava curled into a ball, the flames on her back flaring to three times their normal size to repel the Bite. _"We've been in Unova for a couple of days."_

_"Johto?"_ Sandile dove behind a boulder, barely disappearing into the ground before a Flame Wheel charred his position. _"The name sounds kind of familiar. Don't know why."_

Quilava shrugged, not that anyone could honestly tell, before leaping away with Quick Attack as the ground beneath her began splintering. _"I'd never heard of Unova until I was on the plane, so it's not like I can say anything."_

A Stone Edge announced the surfacing of the Unova native, the jagged stones melting in transit, courtesy of another Flamethrower.

_"Why attack a Spa Resort?"_ Quilava asked suddenly, the stars of a Swift attack slamming into the ground as Sandile Dug once more. _"Did they instigate something?"_

Sandile chuckled, the sound low and evil as it echoed through many pre-dug tunnels below._ "My group has lived here many years. We're bored, and we're the strongest to claim this area. You are one of the first to last this long against me, come to think of it."_

_"That's not really saying much."_ Quilava leapt skyward as Sandile burst from the ground at her feet, her attempt at an Aerial Ace being stopped forcefully by a wall of Sand. _"This is the path leading out of Nuvema Town. Every trainer you've faced had probably just gotten their first Pokémon."_

_"Doesn't matter to me."_ The Sand Tomb began closing in, forming a cylinder with Quilava in the center. _"I'm still the most powerful."_

Sandile glared at the small tornado through his glasses, visibly panting. This new challenger was a Fire Type, that much was obvious. He was strong, and he had the clear advantage.

So why did her trainer not look concerned at all?

Sandile squinted as the sun suddenly started glowing brighter, the uncomfortable heat growing exponentially as his Sand Tomb was effectively blown apart by a Lava Plume.

_"That's all I needed to hear."_

Sandile's eyes widened behind his glasses as Quilava appeared directly before him, forcing him bodily into the air. The flames on her back flared, more and more irritated with every passing moment.

_"H-How!?"_

_"Sunny Day. Made it easy, not that it wouldn't have been without."_ An enormous torrent of flames shot from Quilava's back, the Eruption connecting cleanly with Sandile's unprotected underside. _"I also know Agility, for whatever reason." _

A Poké Ball connected with Sandile's unconscious and slightly singed body, dinging an instant capture before it managed to hit the ground.

**XxX**

Ash heaved a breath, feeling both Pikachu and Quilava take up position on either side of him, their respective elements crackling from their bodies. The group of Sandile probably wouldn't have appreciated what had just happened to their leader.

Ash picked up the Poké Ball belonging to his newest (hopeful) friend, tapping the release button before reaching into his backpack.

Silently, he thanked Arceus for allowing him to remember medicinal supplies.

Sandile appeared in a flash of light, his sunglasses slightly wonky on his snout as he groaned. His face, though contorted slightly, soon began to lose its tension as Ash carefully spread a Burn Heal across his body.

Impressively, the small Dual Type didn't cry out as the subsequent Super Potion worked its magic on his injuries.

Opening his eyes, Sandile glared at Ash, before switching his gaze to the Poké Ball in the human's hand.

His eyes widened slightly.

"I caught you." Ash confirmed his suspicions, drawing the little reptile's attention back to himself. "But the choice for what you're going to do is yours, and yours alone."

Ash slowly lowered his Sandile to the ground, sweeping a brief gaze over the horde of Desert Croc Pokémon still present. None seemed to be growling anymore, preferring to watch the exchange in silent interest.

"You've got a life here. So if you want to stay, that's fine. So long as you promise to stop causing trouble, this," Ash raised the Poké Ball, turning it over in his palm, "can be destroyed with one attack. But if you decide to come with us, I can promise you'll get stronger. I am going to be the Master, after all. And I think it's pretty obvious that I want you to come along."

Sandile silently regarded Ash, his eyes flicking down to the Poké Ball in his grasp, before they landed on Quilava.

His decision made, Sandile turned to his gang, his head held high in spite of the small injuries that remained.

"Sandile!" He called simply, before swinging his tail towards Ash's hand.

It connected with the Poké Ball, returning him into its depths with nary a protest.

Ash smiled down at the 'Ball in his grasp, feeling Quilava and Pikachu both relax as the bask of Sandile slowly made their way towards the caves they'd come from.

"Good job, Quilava." He said, grinning as his Fire type smiled at him. "Let's get going, Accumula Town isn't too far away."

Recalling Quilava and pulling the global positioning app up on his Pokédex, Ash felt Pikachu leap atop his shoulder, casting one last look around the beautiful mountain they'd found themselves upon before turning away.

**XxX**

Sandile joins a little sooner here than in canon, because I like him. Even though he kind of felt like a clone of Charizard. Who is forever Ash's greatest Pokémon, at least for me.

A few things I should say: first off, I haven't completely forsaken Iris. I've...revised my view of her, mainly due to the insistence of people here, and I'll just say that I believe my deep hatred of the season she was introduced in may have been a large part of why I dislike her. I still don't like her, per se, but that's off the topic. She'll still be a part of this story, just not a travel companion.

Egg Moves. Quite an interesting subject. I'm not about to type an essay on the theoretical possibilities of a Pokémon learning any move, so I'll just say that Egg Moves are viable options for a Pokémon to learn, they will just need to work harder to perfect them if they weren't born with them. Otherwise, the neurological and physical ramifications of what knowledge of an Egg Move may equate to are things that I don't want to even think about. Do not ruin this franchise for me!

What do you guys think about romance between Pokémon? They're intelligent beings, with emotions of their own, not to mention it happened all the time in the anime. I wouldn't mind writing it in, maybe make this story a little unique.

Oh yeah, no limits to how many Moves a Pokémon can learn, either. 'Cos that's more fun.

Well, that's all from me. The poll is still up on my profile, for who Ash will get paired with. Apart from that, I hope you enjoyed yourself here.

See you next chapter, and happy New Years. .o/

_**X**_


	4. You're Obviously Evil

So, I made a mistake last chapter. I said Sandile felt like a clone of Charizard, even though I meant Squirtle. And I didn't even realise my mistake during editing. So, whoops.

Responding to some reviews time!

X-10-Z: I have a revised plan for Iris. I won't spoil it, though. I can't decide on my own what the pairing shall be. I will write whatever the poll dictates for me, whether the pairing is popular or not. Doesn't mean I can't drop little moments for other ships, though. I don't see any books that I need to follow. Jury's out on the Venipede; I'm still not sure what events will transpire in this fic. As for N, well, read on.

jared mitchell28: I haven't really set myself any goals for this fic. As I see it, It'll be long, covering pretty much the entirety of Unova and maybe beyond. And I'm sorry, but stretching out and detailing the walking between different spots just sounds boring. As for training, I'm trying to use it to give people a grasp on the power that Ash's team possesses. There would be no point in making those parts longer except to add to the word counter, something which I'm honestly not too interested in. So I'm sorry to say, but I probably won't do that. There's just no reason I need the chapters to be longer.

I find writing something more than 4,000 words tedious at best, and that's the point that quality for me seems to drop.

Hunter95: Hmm...what about Oshawott? I wonder what could possibly happen with hi- oh I kid he's in this chapter.

Alright, here you all go!

**XxX**

This was getting absurd.

Ash felt his hat fall to one side, his eye twitching slightly as a Thundershock lanced out across his face. Momentarily stunned, his second passenger tumbled from his left shoulder, rolling to a slightly smoking stop next to Sandile.

The Desert Croc Pokémon glanced down at the Oshawott beside his feet, not looking concerned at all as he leapt away from an incoming Air Cutter.

Memories of oh so many Water Guns hitting him in the face over the last few hours surfaced, bringing a sadistic grin to his face.

There were a few ways he could have blocked the attack from hitting the newest obstacle on the field, but why should he have to extend the effort?

The otter was dumb enough to provoke the mouse, consistently. How else was he going to learn some manners?

Besides, Pidove wasn't stopping her attack. Somehow, the fact that the moron had managed to annoy her as well didn't surprise him.

Ash frowned slightly as he withdrew Oshawott to his Poké Ball, the Air Cutter having officially knocked him out completely. Even as he returned the sphere to his belt, the urge to shake his head in an exasperated manner, much like some of his Pokémon, had to be actively fought down.

Not to say Ash regretted allowing Oshawott onto the team...

* * *

><p><em>Pikachu bounced across the field, digging his paws into the ground as soon as they made contact. With no small amount of effort, he finally managed to slide to a halt, lancing a Thunderbolt towards his attacker.<em>

_That Bubble Beam had hurt, a lot._

_Failing to feel surprised, Pikachu leapt to the side as Kingler appeared behind him, slamming a glowing claw into the ground the Mouse Pokémon had been upon not a second prior._

_A large dust cloud erupted from across the clearing they had found along the side of the path, a large gust of wind rustling Pikachu's fur as the Thunderbolt detonated against a tree... sending something small and blue flying over his head?_

_Kingler dropped the Crabhammer he'd been preparing, his eyes following along with Pikachu's as a small, as well as relatively charred, otter like Pokémon landed in front of his trainer and teammates._

_It looked familiar...hadn't it been present during that match at the Professor's-_

_His thoughts were abruptly cut off as some sort of shell slammed into his trainer's face, the mysterious Pokémon leaping angrily to his feet as Ash fell backwards, wide eyed and bloody nosed._

* * *

><p>...Mostly.<p>

The 'scalchop' (as his Pokédex had said) hadn't hurt very badly, not after having taken a combined attack from Mew and its clone. Though it had still been hard enough to cause some damage, unfortunate as that was.

It didn't help that Oshawott already had a coded Poké Ball, that he'd left behind during his stalk filled escapades.

Oh well. He'd had some tissues in his backpack, and that had been enough to last him until he managed to backtrack to the Pokémon Center. It was far closer than Accumula Town was, at any rate.

Besides, he hadn't completely destroyed it.

...Hopefully.

The trip back...oh Arceus, the trip back. Fighting, attacks being thrown, shotgun issues concerning his shoulder. He'd actually been thankful when Pikachu had finally had enough, channeling more electricity that what could be considered safe into a Thundershock, knocking the Sea Otter Pokémon out in the process.

Even after it all, the small Water Type had remained adamant on joining Ash's team. An event that Ash wasn't completely sure his other Pokémon were very happy with.

He'd have to work on Oshawott's...social skills. Though Ash had to admit, not feeling as though you were being watched from every tree was a nice feeling.

Then again, maybe Professor Juniper would take Oshawott back...

Ash finally shook his head, returning his attention to the battlefield. If that train of thought continued, it may actually become too tempting.

The current battle, he had to admit, was rather thrilling. All of his older Pokémon were beside him, reclined against the grass or trees as they recovered from their own training.

It felt weird, not shaking along with the ground as attacks were launched. Welcome, but still out of the ordinary.

A large amount of cheering erupted from the audience as Pidove, inarguably the underdog (and favourite) of the battle, slammed both glowing wings into Sandile's jaw, retreating high into the sky to avoid the dark teeth baring down on her.

"She's already got Steel Wing down?" Ash glanced at Swellow, the bird's attention refusing to leave the battle even as he shrugged.

Sandile had shaken the relatively weak hit off with ease, the glasses on his snout flashing briefly in the sunlight.

A plume of smoke arose from the ground, multiple jagged stones effectively ending the training match with an explosive bang.

**XxX**

Ash certainly wasn't trying to be degrading, but whoever the Pokémon Center employed to man their cafeteria, they certainly were no Brock.

Glancing up from his table, Ash swept his gaze over the large room he was sitting in, catching more than a few envious looks being directed at either him or his Pokémon. He'd only been in town an hour, and already there had been three offers made for his Garchomp alone.

He wasn't entirely sure what a Watchog was, but even if it could fly and shoot lasers out of its ears, there was no chance he was trading away a friend.

His eyes flickering to his Pokémon, Ash watched as Oshawott once again tried to lean forward discretely, his small arm stretching towards a plate set out in front of Muk...

Ash choked on his ramen as Oshawott's screech was smothered, the small Water Type disappearing into the ravenous hole that was Muk's mouth. Reaching for Oshawott's Poké Ball with one hand and slamming his other into his own chest, Ash went more or less completely ignored as Heracross reached down Muk's throat, his eye never leaving his own plate as he fished what was hopefully the only living thing out with practiced ease.

Ash's breathing slowly returned to normal as Oshawott stared at his plate, his eyes wide and empty.

Did...did this happen often when he wasn't around?

Heracross lay a hand on Oshawott's head, the Sea Otter Pokémon not responding as the Dual Type's claws ruffled the fur above his eyes.

Searching for a distraction, Ash's eyes landed on Sandile, the small crocodile laughing lightly as Oshawott hesitantly swallowed a piece of food. Picking his Pokédex up from the table, Ash activated the scanner, sweeping it over his second newest Pokémon for the first time.

A dull voice droned across the cafeteria, drawing far more attention than could be considered reasonable, in light of recent events.

**Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokémon. A dark membrane protects its eyes from the sun, and it buries itself in the sand with its eyes and nose sticking out. This Sandile is Male and has the abilities Intimidate and Anger Point. He knows the moves Bite, Sand Tomb, Stone Edge and Dig.**

...Nope. Didn't work.

**XxX**

Ash clipped his last Poké Ball to his belt, offering the Nurse Joy behind the counter a farewell wave as the sliding doors behind him closed. Pausing briefly to secure his backpack, as well as allow Pikachu to jump back onto his shoulder, Ash was off, walking in full rotations as he took in as much of the city as he could.

It was larger than Nuvema had been, and there was even something called a Battle Club somewhere nearby. In other words, a great opportunity to allow his newest captures some experience.

He'd already rotated his team around slightly, something he hadn't expected to be doing until after his first Gym battle.

Given how fast his team was growing in numbers, he hadn't had a choice. Besides, all of his older Pokémon had been given the opportunity for some good battling.

None had been very thrilled to be leaving Unova. Or him, for that matter. But in the end, sharing was caring.

Swellow, it was decided, would be the only Pokémon, save Pikachu and the more recent additions to the team, to stay with Ash. Even in the extremely short time of a day, Pidove was already close to the Swallow Pokémon, with most of her training happening under his guidance.

Given how far she'd come already, there was no counter argument to be made. Hell, she had the beginning stages of one of the more difficult moves to execute down already. Hardening bones that were hollow to the density of tempered steel took some doing, after all.

Ash subconsciously ghosted a hand over the first two Poké Balls on his belt, where the most powerful of his team were being held. It was a minor thing, given that no more than a few inches separated them from the others, but he'd been in enough threatening situations to know how much a few inches could change everything.

Unfortunately, he'd been in next to no situations with that premise that weren't threatening.

Anyway. Speaking of his older Pokémon...

"I choose you, Gliscor."

Ash couldn't help but laugh as the massive Fang Scorpion Pokémon pounced on him, barely more than a glowing white light as he happily called out his name, wrapping his trainer in as best a hug as he could manage.

The action would have sent Ash to the ground, had the teenager not managed to remain on his feet through...unconventional methods.

Gliscor was who he would be calling in to help Sandile. Not that the small Pokémon really needed the assistance. He was plenty powerful on his own, having been the leader of his own group for years at least.

He wasn't Elite level, though. Not yet.

His plan for Oshawott...he would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit afraid for the Sea Otter Pokémon.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too!" Ash pushed Gliscor lightly, the Dual Type thankfully getting the message. Leaping into the air, he spread his wings wide, hovering in place beside Ash's head.

"Can you give us a hand? We're looking for a place call-"

A couple of men ran right past Ash, not seeming to notice the young man or his Pokémon as they spoke animatedly amongst themselves.

"What do you mean, you didn't hear?"

"I mean you kind of screamed at me before dragging me outside by the neck! What's going on?"

"Oh, right. Apparently there's something going on in the middle of town! Come on, we're gonna miss it!"

Ash and his Pokémon shared a glance, before unanimously hurrying off after the duo.

**XxX**

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation."

"This will be great, I can already tell." Ash droned to Pikachu, knowing Gliscor's uncanny hearing would be able to pick it up. Those ears weren't just for show, after all.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other." Ghetsis threw his arms wide, a chilling smile spreading across his face. "However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

"What do you think a Pokémon Center is?" Ash called out, gaining the attention of the crowd. "They take in any Pokémon that needs help, trained or wild. And how many wild Pokémon would starve if there wasn't people feeding them, knowingly or unknowingly?"

"Please wait until the end before asking questions, Sir."

"The entire premise of your current argument falls apart under the smallest amounts of scrutiny. Not a good start to say the least. You're not a part of a legal organisation, are you?"

Ghetsis' eye twitched, barely noticeable to anyone without something like, oh say, Aura bolstering their senses. "Now as I was saying, Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers. They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work. Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

"Yes."

"Now, ladies and gentlemen," Ghetsis shot a glare at Ash, purposefully clearing his throat. "Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

"I'm pretty sure it isn't preaching some crap about them being too dumb to make up their own minds."

"Please save your questions until the end, Sir!"

"One more? Are you able to see through that lens? 'Cos if so I want one."

"THAT'S RIGHT!" The pale green haired man pointedly ignored Ash's raised hand, directing his attention to someone who was hopefully more gullible. "We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

"Lies. You're obviously evil and you look like a castle. Also, question? Where can I buy a lens?"

"Good bye!" Ghetsis all but screamed, leaving Ash with his hand still raised as he pushed his way through his many bodyguards, angrily stomping down the street with his associates struggling to keep pace.

Ash turned to a snickering Gliscor, Pikachu having fallen off his shoulder in a fit of laughter long ago.

"That was rude. He never answered me!"

**XxX**

"Excuse me, Mr. Trainer?"

Ash glanced up from the map stand he'd been staring at hopelessly for the last ten minutes, raising an eyebrow as he found himself staring at someone's chest.

A few kids had approached him already, either asking to pat Pikachu or get another look at that, "awesome flying thing that was here earlier!" A young adult wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting.

"Yeah?" Ash straightened his back, glancing upwards. The strange man wasn't looking at him, choosing to rather stare at Pikachu with soft eyes.

Pikachu didn't seem very concerned, staring back at the man with his head cocked to one side.

"I understand..." The man brushed a lock of long, green hair from his face, a serene smile spreading where once lay tense concentration. "You care deeply for your family, and they you."

"Er, thanks." A flash of blue erupted from one of Ash's Poké Balls, causing the teen to look down in surprise.

None of his Pokémon, except Pikachu, were anywhere in sight.

Ash blinked in surprise, the action bringing forth another flare of blue light...

Coming from the weird guy in front of him?

The man raised an eyebrow as Ash closed his eyes, his partner seeming more alert as a telltale blue outline appeared around the boy's hands.

Ash's eyes snapped wide, snapping to those of his company.

"You can use Aura?"

"My name is N." The man reached a hand out, causing Pikachu to purr as he was scratched just below the ear. "If it's not too much to ask, may I see your other Pokémon? I want to talk to them, too."

**XxX**

He felt like he was floating. Floating without having to exert any mental effort, at least.

Mewtwo slowly cracked an eye open, before allowing both to shoot open at the sight before him.

He was looking at Earth. _All_ of Earth. How could he be looking at all of Earth? Wasn't he just on...

Mewtwo sucked in a quick breath, before clapping both hands over his mouth.

He was in space. He was out of the atmosphere. He was away from oxygen, in space, out of the atmosphere, and _in space_.

Why wasn't he dead yet? How was he breath...

Arceus.

Mewtwo heaved a breath, his ghostly complexion returning to its normal pale appearance.

He wasn't used to feeling so...vulnerable. He was the most powerful Pokémon there ever was, after all. Which, come to think of it, was exactly why he was here.

That didn't explain was was so important out here, though. All he could see was stars, and more stars, and a meteorite that was growing at a pretty frightening pace...

Mewtwo barely managed to erect a Protect shield before the enormous space rock slammed into him.

**XxX**

I don't really know what to make of Oshawott. I understand his personality, but I just don't like him that much. I'm not a person that enjoy bashing characters, though, for whatever reason. So if anything in this chapter seemed a little mean, I don't intend any malice towards him.

Mewtwo's mission, I'll include a little about it every other chapter. It won't last forever, but I'd like Ash to be a little further into Unova before it starts to concern him. If you've been paying attention to my other Author's notes, then you probably know exactly what is going on.

The poll still lives, and I really appreciate all the people who have voted. There's more than 50 votes already, and even if that isn't the highest number ever, it's still an insane amount. I appreciate every person taking time out of their day to even read this story, and by extension these notes. You're all awesome, ya hear?

I can't think of anything else I need to say, so I'll see you all next chapter!

_**X**_


	5. I Thought You Were Insane

I'm going to start moving the adventure along at my own speed. Also, to answer a few questions I have received, battles that I think are important (such as Gym Battles or some battles with Trip in the future) will be more detailed, and as a result, longer. That'll affect the length of the chapters, and just in general take everything I ever say with a grain of salt because I can't make up my damn mind.

I can't spend 5 damn chapters on one route, like the anime does episodes. I'll go insane.

As per usual, I'll answer a few reviews before I start, for the sake of everybody with a similar question.

Mac: Your vote has been added. I'll mention it now, seeing as I've showcased it already in the story, but Ash is not the only one who has aged. Trip (who for the sake of the story will be fifteen, pretend the starting age in Unova for trainers is thirteen because it will make me feel better about my own ineptitude) was mentioned starting his journey two years ago in context of this story, and Iris was described to be, 'as old, if not slightly older, than Ash.' Everyone is aging, and that includes all of Ash's friends.

This actually leads me into another point that I wanted to bring up, and do not worry Mac, you've merely reminded me, not annoyed me. It is fine for anyone to submit a vote for the pairing through a Guest review. Seriously, I've got them all written down in a notepad beside my computer. Hell, I even encourage it. But your vote will not be counted if you disrespect another ship or character within it. Again, Mac, I don't mind that you dislike those pairings, as you conveyed so respectfully. this is just a PSA for anyone in the future, as the poll will be up a little longer.

Sperance: I've yet to thank you, you've reviewed every chapter so far, and your words never fail to make me smile. Ash is definitely going to get a lens, and I've already got a plan for how it'll happen. Another thing I should mention that this has reminded me of; do not expect Ash to be a little angel. Seriously, that just isn't a character I can write that isn't part of a joke. Besides, being a teenager changes people. I don't think I ever stepped a toe out of line until I was fifteen, and from there it was just a downward spiral.

Justifications aside, I apologise for the lengthy note. On with the chapter!

Please note, unless explicitly stated otherwise, every move used by a Pokémon during a battle is on command from their trainer. It gets tedious typing all of that junk, and I'm not very into tedious stuff. Besides, it gives the battles a nice flow.

**XxX**

"I knew there was something off about that guy!"

Ash brought his cup to his lips, swallowing a mouthful of orange juice as he watched N examine Oshawott's scalchop. Beside the green haired man, Oshawott lay across the table, the Sea Otter Pokémon sighing contently as he was scratched absently on the belly.

The center of a town, it had been decided, was not the greatest place for a discussion over what was most likely to be a private matter. Ash had suggested the Pokémon Center be utilised for their specific needs, an idea that had proved to be rather sound.

It had taken the Nurse Joy behind the counter blowing a kiss at N to snap Ash out of the shock of having a good idea. Upon noticing the younger man's raised eyebrows, N's explanation had been a simple, "I've been in this town for a while, and my abilities are useful here."

Ash had decided against asking exactly what ability could elicit an action along those lines.

"Yes, Team Plasma has been known to lie in the past." N returned Oshawott's scalchop, wordlessly asking Sandile's permission as the Desert Croc Pokémon wandered past their table. "Are you feeling alright? You seem slightly disconcerted."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Ash's attention snapped from outer space, his eyes following N's hands as he delicately plucked Sandile's glasses from his snout. "I'm just not used to being right first go. Anyway, you were saying?"

"Interesting..." N placed Sandile's glasses over his eyes, raising an eyebrow as he waved a hand in front of his face. Flipping them upside down, he once again adorned the glasses, seeming to notice Ash's unamused stare just as he brought his index and middle finger to his face for the third time.

"I guess that's reason enough to trust you." Ash mused out loud, as N returned the sunglasses. "I'm the only one, human or Pokémon, that Sandile lets touch them."

"Some say asking for forgiveness is easier than asking for permission." N's eyes followed Oshawott's movement, the Sea Otter hopping from the table to join his teammates. Ash's Pokémon had all been released from their Poké Balls, having chosen a table far enough away to give the humans privacy, whilst close enough to intervene should conflict arise.

After all they'd seen over the years, paranoia seemed necessary at this point.

"Everyone who says that just doesn't know how to ask."

N blew a strand of hair from his eyes, his gaze meeting Ash's as the younger male took another sip.

"I used to be a member of Team Plasma." Ash choked on his juice, going unnoticed as he silently wondered if this Pokémon Center wanted him to die inside of it. "Two years ago, I was who they called King. My power was what made me so useful, as you can probably imagine."

N glanced through the 'Center's front windows, a small smile spreading across his face as a laughing child ran past, closely followed by a Patrat.

"It was my dream to separate Pokémon from humans. They are superior, after all. In powers and language. I came so very close, too. I managed to capture a Legend of Unova, and even the Champion was powerless to stop me."

"You managed to defeat the Champion of Unova?" Ash's eyes were wide, his Pokémon falling as silent as the empty Pokémon Center had been before they arrived.

They hadn't known they were in the presence of a Champion.

"Yes, I did." N smiled at the shocked look on Ash's face, resting an elbow on the table and slumping against his fist. "I was ready to take control of the Unova region. But before I could, I was defeated. A trainer I never even learned the name of stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life. And everybody else's life, now that I think about it."

N sighed, managing a smile as Nurse Joy walked up to the table, laying a pitcher of water in front of him. Ash raised his eyebrows in surprise; he hadn't noticed the lack of liquid in his and N's glasses.

"Your Pokémon have many stories to tell." Nurse Joy threw a quizzical look at Ash, her eyes lighting in understanding not a second later. "You battle against evil wherever you may find it. You would, you have, died to protect them. Everyone you meet seems to walk away with a better life."

"Well, when you say it like that..." Ash squirmed slightly under the intensity of N's gaze, a part of him wishing Nurse Joy hadn't decided to leave them to their conversation.

"I never asked permission, and there is no way for me to ask forgiveness." N swallowed, filling his glass through a slightly shaky breath. "I can hear what your Pokémon are saying. You are a magnet for trouble and Legends, and Team Plasma has utilised both in the past.

"I know my words can do nothing to change anything, but I still have to tell you to be careful. Their movement is supposed to be dead, and I don't know what they're planning. All I know is there is no one among them that believes in Pokémon liberation, because such a thing does not exist. That lie died with me."

N fell lower into his chair, raising his glass to his lips. Ash watched on silently, his mind churning through every new piece of information it had received within the last few minutes.

"...What do my Pokémon think?"

"Hmm?" N lowered his glass, wiping the side of his lip with his sleeve.

"You can hear what my Pokémon are saying. They've heard everything you've told me. Do they think we can stand up against Team Plasma if the need arises?"

Hesitantly, N closed his eyes, his surprise melting away as soon as he allowed his Aura free.

"You're a strange human." N commented, smiling as Pikachu easily climbed the young man before him. "Whilst I have you here, may I ask a favour of you?"

Ash and Pikachu both watched as N pulled a shrunken Poké Ball from his pocket, the man handling the small device with obvious discomfort.

"I dislike using these things." N pushed the only button available to him on the 'Ball, holding it out for Ash to take. "But with thieves like Team Plasma around, we didn't really have a choice."

The sphere grew as it was dropped into Ash's palm, a small sticker in the shape of a flaming piece of bacon directly above the button.

"My friend wants to grow strong. I already discussed it with him, and your performance at the gathering earlier convinced him. Yes, we were watching from an alleyway. I have my reasons."

Raising an eyebrow, Ash pointed towards the sticker, his mouth already open to ask.

"Don't look at me. He chose it."

**XxX**

"Servine is unable to battle! The battle goes to Ash and Tepig!"

"Alright!" Ash pumped a fist into the air, laughing as his newest Pokémon leapt into his arms. "That Flamethrower was amazing, buddy!"

Tepig nuzzled against Ash's arm happily, being careful to mind the bruises that ran along the length of his body. Those vines had hurt a fair bit.

"We'll get you to a Pokémon Center soon. For now, have a good rest." A red beam of light shot from Ash's hand, Tepig disappearing into his Poké Ball with nary a complaint.

Glancing across the battlefield, Ash watched as his opponent withdrew his Pokémon, before turning around and hurrying off down a corridor. Pausing only briefly by the door to offer Ash a nod, he was off, running through the doors, in the direction Ash now knew the Pokémon Center was.

It was kind of rude, but it was understandable.

Scratching Pikachu beneath the chin, Ash wandered from the battlefield, making his way to where he knew the lobby to be.

He'd had some great battles so far. There was something to be said about some of these trainers; Oshawott had very nearly lost against his opponent. On the other hand, Sandile and Pidove barely had any problems at all.

So far through his battles he'd stuck to using the team members he'd caught in Unova. It just wouldn't be fair to the novice trainers if he let Pikachu run rampant on the field.

Though it also wasn't fair that his older Pokémon were never allowed to stretch their muscles in a match that had nothing to do with training.

Ash winced as he swallowed; close to an hour of shouting commands over the obnoxious booming on various explosions had already done a number on his throat. Still, that wasn't going to stop him.

He still had a few hours to go before the Battle Club would be closed for the night. Plenty of time to find a challenge worthy of a elite level trainer.

Maybe.

Finding a computer that wasn't already being used, Ash crashed down into the chair before it, sighing in content as he closed his eyes; his bones singing the praises of whatever made the object beneath him so soft.

"Anything I can help you with, young man?"

Ash cracked an eye open, finding himself face to face with an upside down Don George. The owner of the Battle Club raised an eyebrow, failing to blink as Ash straightened his back and stared hopelessly at the computer screen.

"I'm looking for a challenge." Ash tapped the screen a few times, throwing his hands into the air as something started to beep. "And I may have absolutely no idea what I'm doing."

"What sort of challenge are we talking about here?" Don George's hulking figure was bent in front of the computer's screen, giving Ash a sickening sniff of sweat and metal.

"Elite level." Was blocking his nose considered rude? It probably was, but social protocol hadn't stopped him from restricting his own airways in an attempt to preserve his lunch.

Don George raised an eyebrow; this kid looked pretty strong, but elite level? Well, as long as he'd requested it...

"There's someone passing through town, she's been registered here a while." Don George straightened up, allowing unfiltered and pure air to enter Ash's lungs once more. "Wait here, I'll go see if she's interested."

**XxX**

"The battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Iris of the Village of Dragons is about to begin!"

Ash and Iris stared each other down from their ends of the battlefield, similar thoughts rushing through their heads.

_'I can't believe I didn't realise she was a powerful trainer! Damn it Ash, you need to open your eyes more often. Or close them. Wait...'_

_'I think he may actually be insane. Should I call a doctor? No...I'll just keep an eye out for a polite person wearing a white coat.'_

...Mostly.

"This will be a one on one match!" Don George continued, discretely checking to make sure the shielding Reuniclus was still awake. It wouldn't do nicely for the building to be destroyed by a high powered attack. "The battle will be over once one side's Pokémon is unable to continue. Trainers, release your Pokémon!"

Ash and Iris threw their Poké Balls skyward, not once breaking eye contact as the field was covered in telltale white energy.

"Let's go, Druddigon!"

"I choose you, Buizel!"

**XxX**

Buizel crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side slightly as his opponent threw his head back and roared. Small stones beside his feet began to shudder ever so slightly as the Druddigon closed his mouth, a glare designed to burn a hole through his eyes present as he stomped one stocky foot down.

Had he been a lesser Pokémon, the display may have been somewhat intimidating. In his current state, he merely scoffed, his face remaining expressionless as the medium sized Dragon Type's eyes widened slightly.

"Begin!" Don George called, retreating to a safe distance behind a wall of sandbags his army of students had erected.

"Flamethrower!" Iris called immediately, her eyes trained on Buizel.

"Hydro Pump!" Ash countered, his hand already reaching for his Pokédex. It would be nice knowing what he was fighting, after all.

Truly impressive rows of fire and water clashed, an enormous cloud of steam erupting across the middle of the battlefield.

**XxX**

Buizel dived to the side as a Dragon Rage cut through the makeshift smokescreen obscuring his vision, silently thanking Arceus that his trainer had figured out at least part of how to be a psychic.

Releasing a salvo of Water Guns into the fog, Buizel leapt to the side, narrowly having the side of his face scarred for life as a Dragon Claw dented the floor he'd been standing on.

He was close.

Swinging an Iron Tail into his opponent's face, Buizel hissed in pain, the Steel Typing covering his tail dimming slightly as Druddigon grinned.

Even through the move, his tail felt like it had lost a battle against a wood chipper.

"_Let me guess, Rough Skin?" _

His answer came in the form of a Dragon Pulse, almost sending him into his trainer's arms. So his opponent wasn't a talker?

"_Ow. I don't feel so good..."_

Buizel hopped back onto his feet, experimentally tapping his tail against the ground. His body felt fine, though his stomach felt as though it was ready to churn out everything he'd ever eaten.

Oh well. Not important. He was going to end up in a Pokémon Center sooner or later; right now he had other priorities.

Pivoting on his foot, Buizel sent three Sonic Boom waves towards his opponent, feeling a smirk stretch at his lips as each small dust cloud forced the thick skinned Dragon ever so slightly away from his position. His face soon fell, as multiple arcs of electricity leapt from Druddigon's skin, every single crackling lance zeroing in on his position.

"_I hate Shock Wave."_

Buizel inhaled as quickly as possible, aiming an Ice Beam at the floor in front of his feet. Building a wall halfway to the ceiling in as long as it took to blink, he was off, enveloping himself in an Aqua Jet as his relatively weak shield was pulverised.

Damn, this was harder than he'd been expecting.

Rocketing into Druddigon's side, Buizel dissipated the Aqua Jet, watching with some sadistic pleasure as his opponent's own move crashed into him. The top of his head was stinging slightly, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the screeches.

He'd never claimed he was a good Pokémon.

Wait...why was his trainer telling him to move?

Before Buizel could look away, Druddigon's head had snapped around, sending sparking water flying as a look of pure, unadulterated anger twisted its already unpleasent features. He was frozen, a deer caught in the headlights for barely a second, but the Scary Face had accomplished his opponent's goal.

Buizel had flinched.

Jaws closing around his arm, Buizel shook himself awake, feeling his feet leave the ground. A telltale orb of orange energy had begun to grow in front of Druddigon's mouth, washing pain through Buizel's entire body as it pulsed back and forth.

"_Oh Hell no!"_

Setting his paw ablaze with arctic energy, Buizel slammed an Ice Punch into Druddigon's snout, his face twitched slightly as his arm was suddenly constricted further. Ploughing the move into his opponent's jaw and forehead, Buizel was forced to close his eyes, hurtling towards the sky, through the ceiling that had been opened, with a ball of Dragon energy as his mount.

A white glow erupted to counter the meteors now raining from the sky, a cloud of dust large enough to cover the entire battlefield rising.

**XxX**

Ash stood strong through the barrage, his own Protect shield further strenghtened by the Light Screen Pikachu was maintaining from his shoulder. Across from him, Iris squinted through the sudden late afternoon sunlight, looking rather secure despite the many meteors slamming into the ground around her.

Then again, what right did he have to question someone else's bravery?

The cloud on Iris' side of the field cleared first, Druddigon panting heavily as he stood. Large bruises now decorated a majority of his face, his thick blue skin littered with patches of purple.

He was still on two feet.

Ash held his breath, refraining against activating his Aura to scan the battlefield.

"Is it safe?" Don George poked his head above the barrier he'd dived behind before the start of the match, raising the visor of his helmet to survey the room.

Brushing himself off, he stood up, raising one flag towards Iris' side of the field. Before any sounds could be made, however, he was interrupted.

"Floatzel!"

Druddigon stared, horrified, as the dust cloud was completely blown away, having no energy left to block as a Blizzard washed over him completely. With a groan, the Cave Pokémon fell face first to the ground, his opponent climbing to his shaky feet with a triumphant grin.

There had been some definite damage done. Bruises and scrapes, singed fur and shaking limbs. Despite it all, the newly evolved Pokémon stood tall, calling his name to the Heaven's in celebration, even as he was recalled to his Poké Ball.

He was completely exhausted. But he'd won.

"The match goes to Ash and Floatzel." Don George glanced around the room, surveying the damage that had been done. Nodding slightly to himself, he returned a visibly exhausted Reuniclus, removing the wall that had been built for him one sandbag at a time.

"That was a pretty good battle." Iris stretched a hand out, letting a smile spread across her face as Ash shook it. "To be honest, I wasn't expecting much, especially seeing as I won the Vertress Conference last year. I thought you were insane. Actually, you still may be."

"Thank you!" Ash grinned, before tilting his head to the side. "Vertress Conference?"

"It's the Unova League." Don George called from the wall, having procured a megaphone. Turning away from the two teenagers he'd been commanding, he made his way over to the center of the field, oblivious to the cries for assistance as sandbags began hitting the floor. "Iris here made it all the way to Alder! The battle was a great one, let me tell you!"

"...And Alder is?"

"The Champion."

Iris and Don George both backed away slightly, as a manic grin began to stretch its way across Ash's face.

**XxX**

Here's the only hint you're going to get for the poll; current third place is AmourShipping. What's first and second? I don't feel the overwhelming urge to say. Next chapter is when I'm closing it, though.

This chapter has gone relatively unedited, as it's closing in on 5am. So I'm sorry if I'm missing something major. If I am then feel free to let me know.

Also, here's Tepig. Nobody mentioned Tepig in any reviews. I honestly don't know why. What's wrong with Tepig?

Till next chapter. I'm taking a little break until March, but that's not to say I won't be writing in the meantime.

Later.

**_X_**


	6. How Did You Ice Beam Your Own Eyelids?

I'll answer a couple of reviews before I get to the bigger anouncement.

Snoidragonz: Do you mean Iris's Dragonite? I haven't really thought of him, considering I didn't even know he existed before I started doing some research for this fic. I guess I'm just gonna leave him where he is, as Iris's Pokémon. Ash doesn't really need a Dragonite either way, what's the point of just making him win with Pokémon that are nothing but OP? I don't just love Pikachu because he took out a Latios, I love Pikachu because his species is supposed to be weak and frail, and he's not. He's kickass and super powerful and half a meter tall and takes out Legendaries.

Also, there's a list of future Pokémon that Ash shall catch on my profile. I can add to it at any time.

The Dimensional Reader: I could never forget about Snivy. She was my favourite part of the entire season. She didn't completely suck, and that was only because she left her last trainer behind. Ash barely trained her at all. Some Master. She won't be in for another couple of chapters, though.

Team Rocket is going to be coming up soon, and as for the pairing? Results are in from the poll, and here they are.

Third place was a four way tie. PokeShipping, and I know I will probably annoy a few people when I say this, but I'm fine with it not winning, as it's one of my less preferred pairings. I ship it, just not as much as others. AmourShipping, which I've never watched any of the Kalos episodes (because Unova killed the magic for me, seriously fuck Unova). Are they any good? RaimeiShipping, which I didn't even know was a thing, and DeathShipping. I wonder what the age gap for those last two would be?

Second place happens to go to my second favourite pairing, AdvanceShipping. It lost the poll by a single point.

And would you look at the luck I have? First place in the poll is my PokéOTP. I'm sorry to everyone who did not want this outcome, but please keep in mind that it was the result of the only democracy you're getting. This story is now officially going to be PearlShipping. I can't promise that romance will be a main focus, but I'll be introducing Dawn this chapter. Also, for the sake of the story, the Unova region has started holding contests in the two years Ash spent pulling his head out of his ass.

I can tell you already that I will not enjoy writing them. At all. Not nearly enough explosions.

**XxX**

"You know what, Tepig?"

Ash's newest Fire Type looked up at the slightly singed teen, small puffs of smoke shooting from his nostrils in tandem with his short gasps to breath.

The latest idea to train both Tepig's accuracy and his own Aura abilities simultaneously had been, in a word, disastrous. At least there was two Water Types on hand to extinguish the...side effects.

Letting a small film of Aura leak around his hand, Ash held an arm up, the small rock that had been traveling towards him at high speed shattering against the Protect shield.

"I need to figure out how to teach all of you to use Aura. That'd be really useful in battle." Ash leant back against a tree, feeling Tepig curl against his side. Blowing a speck of soot from his nose, he turned his eyes to the sky, watching as Swellow effectively detonated a cloud of Stone Edge pebbles with a well developed Boomburst.

His journey from Accumula Town had been one of much merriment, despite the many odd looks he'd received dancing out of the Battle Club. On his way back to the Pokémon Center, Iris had caught up with him, and offered to give him a proper tour of his surroundings, an apology of sorts for questioning both his abilities and mental stability.

Ash glanced down to his wrist, where his first large purchase of the Unova region resided. The blue cross-transceiver was apparently one of the greatest innovations for the entire continent, with a price tag that would make most people cry. Not that the money taken from his account would honestly affect his future too badly.

Iris had been impressed with his monetary worth, to say the least. Being an Elite level trainer honestly was where all the money was at.

The prize money he'd received after his battle with Drake alone would have been enough for his mother to retire as one of the wealthiest people on her side of Kanto. Then again, every single building in Pallet Town could probably be covered in gold if Professor Oak was brought into the equation...

He'd already accepted the fact that he would never understand how the payment system after battles actually worked, all those months ago when he'd asked Professor Oak for clarification. All he'd been capable of retaining from that particular lesson was that it had something to do with the Internet and, to a somewhat lesser extent, Pokédex, with the recent commercialisation of the now rich Professor's invention making the process all the more useful.

The device had already payed for itself in usefulness, barely a full day after its purchase. Not only could he call anyone without need for a phone (never again would he be forced to face the wrath of his worrying mother), but now he could switch between his Pokémon team with one single call to Oak's lab. Something along the lines of being connected to the system that was responsible for tracking and tagging Poké Balls to their trainers, and a new advancement in using Psychic energy for transportation in place of old and easy to hack machinery.

How was he supposed to understand? He was a trainer, not a scientist.

Ash had stayed up until late, playing around with his new toy. Of course, sitting atop a bed within a Pokémon Center would always be the preferred environment for learning how technology functioned, as opposed to out on the road, with the constant threat of attack looming from behind every tree.

A somehow exasperated cry of, "Floatzel!" rang out across the clearing Ash had chosen for that morning's training, bringing the trainer's attention further down the tree line. His recently evolved Pokémon stood, his head in one paw, as Oshawott flailed helplessly from the ground. Pikachu, having joined Floatzel in his training session with the Sea Otter Pokémon, stood beside the Sea Weasel Pokémon, the light blue glowing orb he was maintaining fluctuating mildly as he laughed.

Well, it wasn't a training session unless _something_ happened.

Ash watched on as Oshawott leapt to his feet, pawing wildly at the ice covering his eyes as he ran headlong into a tree.

A rapid succession of thuds sounded from across the clearing, as all the stones in Sandile's control fell to the ground, the cackling Desert Croc Pokémon completely losing his composure as he rolled onto his back. Gliscor followed soon after, leaving their opponents during their double training battle, Pidove and Swellow, to look on curiously.

Ash sighed, being sure to not step on Tepig as he climbed to his feet. Even from his position many meters away, he could clearly make out the frozen fur beneath his Pokémon's mouth.

"It's great that you're picking up new moves and all," Ash crossed the distance separating him from his inept Water Type, laying what he hoped would be a placating hand atop his head as he leant down beside him, "but how did you manage to Ice Beam your own eyelids?"

The noise level in the clearing ascended quite suddenly; two birds soon joining the Ground Types in laughing their way to tears.

Oshawott slumped onto the grass, not bothering to react as Tepig sat down beside him.

"These things happen." Oshawott scowled at the laughter his trainer was trying so desperately to contain, feeling the hand leave his head as his fellow starter's body temperature began to rise. "Come on, if it were anyone else you'd be laughing."

"...Osha." The noise was muffled, still easy enough to distinguish above all the rest. A single drop of freezing water glided down the Sea Otter Pokémon's face, the recently melted ice falling from lips threatening to twist into a smile.

"That's enough for today." Ash straightened up, glancing at his cross-transceiver. "The next town is our first Gym Battle, and we'll be there in about an hour."

**XxX**

Sometimes, it would be nice if Aura could be used to dull senses.

Ash and Pikachu grimaced, both trainer and rider picking up pace as they made their way through the marketplace. Not throwing any more than a cursory glance towards any of the surrounding tables, for fear of whatever was poisoning the air never being cleansed from their memories, they continued on their path, towards where the Gym was said to reside.

Natural medicines were amazing, but keeping them in his backpack, where they could get to his food, just wouldn't be worth it. He'd rather be sick than hungry, and he had Potions for any other situation on hand anyway.

Ash had already pulled a map up on his cross-transceiver (oh, how he loved this technology). All he had to do was follow it.

Easy.

* * *

><p>"We're lost, aren't we buddy?"<p>

"Pika."

...For everyone who wasn't them.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand this. It said go left at the Contest Hall! I don't know why it wanted me to climb that wall, but I did!"<p>

"Pika Pika."

"What do you mean, the other left? That just led into a restaurant!"

"Chu Pika."

"The restaurant _was_ the Gym? That's ridicu... oh, son of an Arcanine."

* * *

><p>"Pika Pi."<p>

"Yeah, I miss Brock too. He always knew how to read a map."

"Chu."

"Yeah, he was pretty good at cooking, wasn't he? If he were here we wouldn't need this stupid Gym. Oh, what in the name of Arceus is northeast!? Pick one, dammit!"

* * *

><p>"We're going to starve! We're going to die in this alley! I'm never going to become a Pokémon Master!"<p>

"Pi."

"That's easy for you to say! You were wild before I ruined your life with my not being able to read a map! Oh, what would my mother say? Wasting away in an alley without getting married and becoming an alcoholic first! I've never even _kissed_ a girl!"

_'SLAP'_

* * *

><p>"I miss razors. It's too warm for this scruff."<em><br>_

"Pika."

"Yeah, you've been out here for fifteen minutes too, and you're covered in hair! What's your excuse, huh!?"

* * *

><p>"Hey buddy, would you say you taste better fried or grilled? Just hypothetically."<p>

* * *

><p>"I will love you forever if you tell me where I can find the Gym."<p>

"...Who are you?"

"Your soul mate. Let's go get something to eat, my treat."

* * *

><p>"Stop running! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE DESTINY!"<p>

"SOMEBODY CALL OFFICER JENNY!"

**XxX**

"Well." Ash hopped down the last stairs of the station he'd just left, rattling his passenger slightly on impact. "That went rather well, all things considered."

Pikachu narrowed his eyes, tilting his head to the side through his glare.

"What?" Ash shrugged, tapping at the contraption on his wrist. "We got directions, didn't we?"

"You almost molested a mailman."

"I did no-" Ash paused mid sentence, his head snapping around to stare at Pikachu with wide eyes.

"Did you just...?"

Pikachu brought a paw to his face, hopping down from his trainer's shoulder in favour of finding somewhere quieter to spend some time.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Ash twisted around, raising them once more when his eyes were met with nothing but air. Where had that voice...?

Something tapped against his shoulder.

Rolling his eyes, he turned once more, his short search ending abruptly with a surprisingly familiar face.

"Piplup!"

No, not that one.

Ash froze as the girl in his company grew a large grin, his brain taking those few moments to warm up. Before long, his face had mirrored hers, his hand was raising above both their heads, meeting hers in that space for the first high five the two had shared in just as many years.

"Dawn!"

She had changed, that much was obvious. The clothes now adorning her body, the hair flowing down to her hips, the unmistakable power hidden within the Penguin Pokémon hitching a ride on her shoulder. He'd spoken to her, multiple times over the years he'd spent at home, but a phone call could only give you so much.

With a laugh, she launched herself forward, easily drawing the attention of many people around them as she wrapped her arms around his chest. Ash stood, doing his best to ignore the vast amount of attention they were receiving as he was forced to acknowledge just how much Dawn had grown.

Dragged, kicking and silently screaming towards that information, of course.

Piplup shook his head from his trainer's shoulder, pecking Ash 'lightly' on the forehead. Woken from his trance, Ash reciprocated her actions, smiling at the Penguin Pokémon as the Water Type silently dismounted.

"Ash!" Dawn drew back, her arms falling slowly to her sides. "Since when are you in Unova?"

Ash's eyes shot skyward, his tongue poking out of his mouth as he listed days off with his fingers.

"...Around a week, I think?" Shrugging, he turned back to Dawn, a smile spreading effortlessly across his face. "I've already been attacked by a Legendary, though, so it's pretty much officially a journey. So, why are you in U..."

Whether by divine intervention or sheer chance, Ash glanced to the side, his eyes immediately landing on the Contest Hall situated directly beside the Police Station.

"...Right."

Whatever Dawn was about to say was cut off as a large grumble echoed throughout the street, a yellow mouse landing on her friend's shoulder as a blue penguin landed on hers.

Ash placed a hand on his stomach, subconsciously scratching Pikachu behind an ear as the Electric Type waved at Dawn happily.

"...How about we get something to eat? I hear the Gym is nice."

**XxX**

For a world class establishment and title holder for finest eatery in all of Unova, at least according to Dawn, the entirety of the building Ash now found himself in was remarkably underwhelming.

"I think Professor Juniper said its name was Zekrom? Anyway, after that Garchomp blasted it. Probably saved Pikachu a couple of days in the Pokémon Center. Oh, right. Remember Gible? He's totally a Garchomp now. He's awesome."

She couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes as she sat down, her friend already nose deep in the restaurant's menu.

"I don't know whether I should be more concerned about the fact that you've already been attacked by a Legendary, or the fact that you don't seem concerned about it at all."

Many of the patrons seated at the tables surrounding their's, almost all female, had glanced up at those words, the attention of an entire crowd focused on one boy and his mouse.

"It was kind of a dick, to be honest. Didn't even bother trying to talk to me, and we both know at this point that it could have. At least the lightning was pretty cool."

She shook her head, feeling her starter Pokémon vacate her shoulder. Pikachu had already situated himself atop their table, Piplup nodding along as the Electric Type chatted idly.

"Lightning?" A brand new voice interjected, sounding highly interested. "That most certainly wasn't on the forecast for today."

Ash and Dawn both glanced up, their eyes landing on who could only be described as a waiter. The green haired man's impeccable apron creased slightly as he bowed in greeting, a smile spreading across his face as a monkey Pokémon Ash had never seen before handed him a notepad.

"Welcome to the Striaton Gym." With a flourish that could be described as unnecessary, a pen was pulled from the waiter's pocket, his arm sagging slightly under the green primate's weight as it latched on with a cry of its name. "My name is Cilan, and I shall be your waiter today."

Ash lowered his menu, his growing smirk effectively destroying the joviality on Cilan's face.

He'd waited on enough tables to see this warning sign from across the city.

"I don't really know what my main will be, but for desert can I please order one Gy-"

"You finish that sentence and you'll be earning your first Badge in Nacrene!" Cilan hissed, brandishing the pen in his grip at Ash as though it were a dagger as the teen raised his empty hands.

**XxX**

Mewtwo crossed his arms over his face as he was forced through the air, the Aura that every true Legend of the Creator was born with flooding his body. The enormous boulder baring down on him gave no reprieve, battering him around effortlessly as it continued its journey forwards.

Psychic energy probed across the rock, the move he was being forced to maintain almost dropping through his surprise.

The meteor was invisible to his senses. Undetectably through any mental means. No, it was actively combating against his attempts.

So that was why Rayquaza hadn't been tasked with destroying this before any damage could be done. Not even he, the greatest psychic on his planet, could see it with anything other than a naked eye.

There was something powerful nearby, forcing the meteor forth. And the only place nearby to hide in the expanses of space was...

With a grunt of mental exertion, the energy of Mewtwo's Protect shot outwards, the small in relation bubble of impenetrable Aura carving through layer after layer of rock. The meteor continued on its path, whatever was hiding within either unaware or uncaring of his presence.

Mewtwo took a deep breath, coating the Protect bubble in explosive energy once he deemed himself far enough in.

An unearthly shriek tore the psychic energy clouding the air apart as Mewtwo's Psystrike detonated, sending the Genetic Pokémon, still cloaked in his shield, bouncing between the now much smaller pieces of debris.

Finally dropping his Protect, Mewtwo glanced to his side, the planet growing larger with every passing second. Righting himself, Mewtwo slowed to a halt, eyes narrowed as he scanned through the destruction his actions had left behind.

He didn't know what he was looking for, but he would when he- oh shit.

Swooping to the side, Mewtwo's eyes followed as a boulder screamed past his face, his body erupting with the shining energy of a Mirror Coat as the first Hyper Beam came in.

The deflected attack incinerated everything in its path, sailing off into the cosmos to ruin someone else's day.

_"I know you are there."_ The mental words carried more weight through the environment than possible for their spoken counterparts, heavily laden with danger and psychic power. _"Show yourself, now."_

Mewtwo's eyes closed as yet another rock was blown apart, the strange orange creature before him radiating enough strength make him at least somewhat nervous, considering the almost permeable hostile intent.

Its mental voice was scratchy, painful. Alien to his mind and his world.

_"I am busy. Get out of my way!"_

**XxX**

*Sigh* Ash, don't antagonise the working class. It's not funny. It never will be funny.

Some more Mewtwo's mission, and a Gym Battle next chapter that'll probably take up the entire thing. Also, this is the first thing in this fic that I am unsure of. The reunion with Dawn. I watched it when it happened in the anime, but all the versions I could find of it were kind of crappy and short. Unless that is what literally happened, and the canon was just that underwhelming.

I'll leave you with something new: A teaser for a future chapter. Enjoy!

**XxX**

The smile spreading across the man's face seemed genuine, the Poké Ball leaving his hands erupting mid flight. Darkrai settled before his trainer, his visible eye narrowing dangerously at his opponent.

"It seems unfortunate, that you're an opponent in the first tournament I decide to participate in after two years." He sighed, brushing a strand of hair away from his nose. "I do not wish to eliminate you so early, but Darkrai's pride will not allow him to lose again."

Ash scowled, his fingers twitching over the Poké Ball in his hand. An idea was forming in his mind, a plan to circumvent this...obstacle.

Would he do it? Sink to a level he himself would be disgusted with? Could he?

"Mr. Ketchum," The referee frowned at the look on Ash's face, his flags raising ever so slightly higher towards the sky. "Please send out your first Pokémon, unless you would like to forfeit?"

He'd promised his Pokémon. He'd promised Cilan. He'd promised his mother, Professor Oak. Hell, he'd promised Gary.

They were watching, from all across the world. Waiting for him to call a command, to bring home that trophy.

"You can do it, Ash!" Dawn called, her pom poms laying forgotten on the railing as she shouted through the silence of the stadium.

Could he sink to that level? Hell yeah, he could.

Clipping the Poké Ball back onto his belt, Ash unzipped the top of his jacket, pulling the purple 'Ball and its housing necklace into the open. Determination flooding his features, he ignored the easily audible gasp from his spectator box, staring hard into the strange eye pattern that decorated the front of the capture device.

"I need you."

Pushing the pupil down, the 'Ball popped open, the Pokémon inside materializing on the battle field with an other worldly shriek.

**XxX**

This was supposed to come out yesterday, by the way. It's probably still my birthday somewhere in the world anyway, so there's that.

See any mistakes, let me know. 'Till next time, which will probably be sometime in March.

_**X**_


End file.
